Fate V2
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Laharl and Kiyoshi's relationship grows by the day, what's next for them? Will Laharl open his heart in the end, and what is the secret that will change their lives forever? Yaoi, don't like the idea then don't read :
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary

Hey its Kiyoshi again, it's been 2 weeks since my foster father kicked me out. Can't say I blame him, who would want me? I'm not even a full demon. I don't remember my real parents. All I know is that one of them was human. Ah well it doesn't matter, I'll be gone soon so I won't be a bother to anyone anymore. Skulking around the netherworld for food and shelter has not been fun or easy and it has been scary at night. I haven't had much luck finding food lately because demons appetites are so impressive that there aren't many scraps in the restaurant bins. It's been 2 days since I've eaten now and I feel weaker every minute so I should be gone soon. I hope this isn't the last time I write in you my dear diary xxx

**Kiyoshi slipped the diary into his backpack and continued to walking amongst the demons. It was busy in the town today because there has been a rumour floating around that the great king Laharl himself would make an appearance.**

**I've only heard amazing stories about our king. Apparently he defeated the tyrant Overlord Baal with great ease. I hope the rumour is true; I would love to see what he looks like.**

**He looked up at the five story castle that was surrounded by a moat of lava, it could be seen anywhere as it overshadowed the entire town. Suddenly he was snapped out of his trance when someone barged into him.**

**Ugh I hate being so small, I always seem to be in the way of everyone.**

**Kiyoshi continued to wander around the market area watching everyone fork out their hard earned or stolen money, buying all kinds of unnecessary things. He didn't feel envious or angry but he did feel sorrow as he thought these people are probably no happier than he was and this was their way of dealing with it, trying to temporarily fill a hole with pointless items. All he had was his backpack with his diary inside, his jumper and pair of ragged shorts and worn out shoes. While lost in deep thought again, he was interrupted by a loud gathering of demons running into the market.**

"**He's coming! King Laharl is making his way here right now!" A demon shouted.**

**What? Oh my god the rumours were true! I finally get to see King Laharl in person!**

**Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly formed lines, giving the king plenty of space. Kiyoshi had to push through the crowd of tall, intimidating demons towards the front for a chance to see him. Suddenly everything fell quiet as Laharl stepped into the market area. Kiyoshi could not believe his tired eyes. The king was no taller than him, maybe four foot six at maximum, blue shaggy hair with two antennae shaped strips, big red eyes, very small and skinny physique with little muscle, and all he was wearing was two gold bracelets, a pair of red shoes, a small pair of red shorts and a long red scarf that stayed afloat off the ground.**

**Wow he is nothing like I pictured but I can't believe the amount of respect everyone is showing him, or perhaps its fear?**

**He watched as parts of the crowd moved out of the way when Laharl went to a specific market stall.**

**Hehe, its pretty funny watching the traders panic when he walks towards their stalls. **

**As Laharl came closer and closer, Kiyoshi started to panic.**

**His presence is so overwhelming...he is so mesmerising, I can't stop looking at him.**

"**Hey kid get out of my way"**

**Kiyoshi fell on his hands and knees out of the crowd after being shoved by an arrogant demon; the whole crowd gasped as the king had to stop walking. Kiyoshi froze in fear staring at the ground.**

**Oh god he's going to kill me! **

**He slowly looked up at the king and saw a look of complete shock on his face. Tears started to fill Kiyoshi eyes as he turned to look at the demon that shoved him, who had a scared look on his face.**

"**I wasn't taking up much room you jerk!" he shouted while still on his hands and knees.**

**He looked back down at the floor, letting the tears drip onto his trembling hands. Suddenly he felt the strong hands of the king lift him up from the floor and hoist him over his shoulder with ease.**

"**I'm really sorry my lord! Pl...Please forgive me!"**

**Laharl did not answer him and continued to carry him out of the market. All Kiyoshi could do was look helplessly at the crowd staring back at him as he was carried away. They left the town centre and Laharl continued walking towards his castle. With very little energy left, Kiyoshi didn't struggle and just accepted the fact that he was probably going to be killed. **

"**Pl...Please my lord, don't kill me, I...I'll do anything" he whimpered.**

**Laharl still remained silent. Exhausted from lack of sleep and crying, Kiyoshi gave up, eventually falling asleep.**

**Poor kid **

**Kiyoshi woke up dazed and confused on the biggest bed he had ever seen. He was on his own in a large dark room lit by candlelight.**

**Where am I? Am I dead?**

"**Dood!"**

"**Wahh! Who said that?"**

**He looked over and saw a prinny at the end of the bed.**

"**Overlord Laharl-sama requested that you see him once you awoke, dood"**

"**Oh...O...Okay then"**

"**Follow me, dood"**

**Kiyoshi jumped down off the bed and followed the prinny.**

**I've seen these things before buying food at the market.**

**He was awestruck at how many prinnies there were running around as he followed the prinny from room to room. Some were cleaning and others were running around pointlessly. Eventually they stopped in front of a giant set of double doors.**

"**Go through here, dood"**

"**Oh...Thank you"**

**Kiyoshi stood still for a few minutes wondering what was about to happen to him.**

**I've never been so scared in my life...but what else have I got to lose?**

**He pushed open the doors and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There was a large amount of food laid out on a long table and the great king Laharl was sitting at the end eating barbarically. **

**Oh my god what do I do? Is this real? **

"**Ah you're awake, come and sit down"**

"**Y...Yes sir"**

**Walking towards the king of the netherworld was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The only other chair was positioned near the corner of the table next to Laharl. Kiyoshi hesitantly pulled out the chair and sat down next to the superior being, keeping his eyes directly to the floor.**

"**You must be hungry kid" he said between mouthfuls.**

"**Umm...Yes sir"**

"**Prinnies! Get this kid anything he wants"**

"**Sure thing, dood!"**

**Three prinnies looked at Kiyoshi awaiting an answer but he was far too scared to say anything.**

"**Give him one of everything!"**

"**Yes, master Laharl, dood!"**

**They all ran around the table collecting one of everything for the malnourished boy. He was presented with a tower of exquisite food on a large plate, making him drool slightly. **

"**Go on kid eat as much as you like"**

"**Th...Thank you Laharl-sama" he whimpered.**

**Just as soon as he finished that sentence he began his attempt to devour the large amount of food placed in front of him. **

**This is so good! All these flavours are something else! But then again I'm so hungry that anything would taste good right now.**

**Kiyoshi was overjoyed at the fact he could over indulge himself like this but having the King of the netherworld so close to him was rather unnerving. Laharl cleared his plate and Kiyoshi eventually stopped eating.**

"**Something wrong kid?"**

"**N...No sir it's just that I'm full now"**

"**Hah, I forget there aren't many people that can match my appetite"**

**You wouldn't be able to tell. He's as skinny as me!**

"**Thank you so much though! It was the best meal I've ever had"**

"**Don't mention it kid" he said as he stood up and walked over to him.**

**Laharl placed his hands on his little shoulders which made him flinch a little. **

"**I think you could do with a bath don't you?"**

**Kiyoshi's face went completely red but he silently nodded in agreement. **

"**Prinnies, clear the table and prepare a bath at once" **

"**Right away, dood!"**

"**Stay here until all that food goes down, then one of the prinnies will come and get you" Laharl suggested as he left the room with them.**

"**O...Okay then, thank you so much!"**

**Kiyoshi was left in the room with three prinnies clearing the table around him as he sat in silence.**

**I don't understand what's going on. Why is the king of the netherworld being so nice to me? He must have an ulterior motive, he is known to be quite ruthless but then again there are a few rumours of him being merciful and apparently caring! **

**After pondering his demise for a short while, he was interrupted by one of the prinnies. **

"**Your bath is ready, dood"**

"**Oh...Thank you"**

"**Follow me, dood"**

**Kiyoshi stood up feeling full for the first time in weeks****and followed the prinny out of the room and up numerous flights of stairs. Eventually they walked along a corridor and stopped in front of a sliding door. **

"**Just give one of us your clothes when you're finished, dood"**

"**Okay, thank you"**

**He slid open the fusama and was shocked to find a large hot spring on a balcony, the sky was pitch black and filled with dazzling stars. Kiyoshi stepped onto the balcony and slid the door shut and dashed over to the edge. **

**Wow! What a view, you can see the whole town and more! **

**He was enjoying the view but he noticed the manor that he used to live in and the smile was wiped off his face as memories of his time there invaded his mind. **

**I wish that place and the person living in it would just go away.**

**Trying his best not to dwell on the past, Kiyoshi walked over to the hot spring, and removed his dirty clothes, exposing his scarred, frail body. Looking at the scars on his chest and arms, he sighed heavily as he slowly slipped his body into the hot cleansing water.**

**I guess I deserved it...**

**He winced in pain as the hot water splashed against the scars on his back as they were newer than the others but he was determined to enjoy this opportunity before he had to leave. He soaked a flannel he found next to the hot spring, squeezed the water out and placed it on his forehead while staring up at the stars. Finally feeling relaxed he shut his eyes and laid back against the side, wishing he could stay in the hot spring forever.**

"**Enjoying yourself?**

**Kiyoshi tipped his head back and saw Laharl standing over him with his arms folded and a large grin on his face exposing his impressive fangs.**

"**Laharl-sama! I'm really sorry! Did you want to have a bath? I'll get out right now" he said frantically while getting ready to get out.**

**Haha can you get any cuter?**

"**Heh no stay where you are, I insist" **

"**O...Okay...thank you"**

**He shut his eyes tight as Laharl removed his shoes and was about to remove his shorts.**

"**Ahh much better" Laharl said as he slipped his slender body into the hot water opposite a blushing Kiyoshi. **

**He looked up and was relieved to see the king sat down in the spring still wearing his scarf.**

"**So kid do you have a name?"**

"**Umm Kiyoshi...Kiyosho Arata" **

"**Hmmm Kiyoshi, that means pure right?"**

"**Yes sir"**

"**It suits you; I can see it in your eyes"**

"**Th...Thank you" He replied while blushing.**

**Kiyoshi kept his head down because Laharl wouldn't take his eyes off of him.**

**I can't believe I'm sharing a bath with the great Laharl. We both know I'm not worthy so why is he being so...nice?**

"**Prinnies, bring in the bath stuff!" Laharl roared making Kiyoshi jump.**

**Almost instantly a prinny came in with a bar of soap, shampoo and conditioner and placed them next to him then left. Kiyoshi was impressed at how well trained the prinnies were.**

"**Right your hair needs washing" Laharl said as he grabbed the shampoo bottle.**

"**It...It's okay I can do it myself"**

"**Yes but its more thorough when someone else does it and from the looks of your hair it needs a good wash"**

**He blushed even though he knew it was true. His hair used to be a shiny onyx colour but he could tell that it had become dull and shaggy.**

"**Okay then I'll come over to you" He said while grinning, showing his gleaming fangs.**

**There was nothing Kiyoshi could do except accept the fact that the naked king of the netherworld was walking towards him and was about to wash his hair. Seeing Laharl stand over him with steam radiating from his slender frame made Kiyoshi feel strange inside.**

**What's going on? I feel...really hot and tingly, it's like my stomach is doing back flips. Must of been all the food I ate and I'm incredibly nervous!**

"**Hope you're ready"**

"**Huh?"**

**With that said Laharl quickly dunked his head under the water but let him resurface straight away. **

"**What was that for?" he whimpered looking up at him with his large, violet puppy dog eyes.**

"**Heheh, your hair needs to be wet before I can wash it" Laharl replied while squirting shampoo into his palm.**

"**So Kiyoshi why were you wandering around on your own?"**

"**N...No reason sir, I look after myself"**

"**What about your parents?"**

"**I...Don't have any"**

"**Where do you live then?"**

"**I lived with my foster parents but...they didn't want me anymore"**

**Laharl stayed silent for a moment while scrubbing the dirt from his hair and became slightly confused when he felt a pang of anger. **

**Why did I just get angry? Other people's misfortune has never bothered me before.**

"**Why didn't they want you Kiyoshi?"**

"**Umm...I...Don't know" he muttered.**

**Hmm, I'm not entirely sure that's true.**

**He finished washing the frail boy's hair and rinsed it clean.**

"**Right, now for the rest of you"**

"**Oh...no that's okay I can do it myself sir"**

"**Heh I'm not taking no for an answer, now let's start with that grubby little face of yours"**

**Laharl waded over grabbed the flannel and soap and turned to face the terrified looking boy.**

"**Come on you're about to get the privilege of being washed by me" He said flashing a sexy grin.**

**But as he grabbed his arm from under the water to bring him closer, Laharl's face dropped when he saw the scars lined up to his shoulder. He stared down at Kiyoshi who was looking away with tears in his eyes. Laharl lifted him out of the water exposing his other scarred arm and the jagged scars trailing diagonally down his chest.**

"**Who did this Kiyoshi?" He asked, still dangling him above the water. **

"**N...Nobody sir"**

**Laharl grabbed his face and stared him dead in the eye.**

"**It's not wise to lie to me"**

**Kiyoshi remained silent, quietly trying his hardest to not cry.**

"**Can I go back in the water please? I'm...getting cold" He asked pathetically.**

**He gently placed him back in the hot spring, feeling a deep sorrow for the boy.**

"**You really have suffered haven't you?"**

**Laharl gave into his overwhelming urge and pulled Kiyoshi into a tight hug.**

"**Ouch!" Kiyoshi winced in pain, involuntarily digging his nails into Laharl's back.**

"**Are you okay?"**

**Laharl slid his hands across his little back and felt the deep indentations. He looked over the boys shoulder and saw the angry looking marks trailing downwards. **

"**These are recent...who did this?"**

**Kiyoshi couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears, wrapping his arms around the king, crying into his smooth chest.**

"**Ki...Kiyoshi what's wrong?"**

"**I...I don't deserve your concern my lord. B...but I did deserve these marks"**

"**Huh? What could you have possibly done to deserve this?"**

"**I...I didn't let him do what he wanted to do"**

"**Who wanted to do what?"**

"**My f...foster father, he wanted to...h...hurt me like he always does but I said no the last time"**

"**What did he want to do?"**

**Kiyoshi was hysterical at this point and could not respond.**

**Only one thing for it.**

**Laharl lifted Kiyoshi's chin up and forcefully placed his lips on to the innocent boys, shoving his tongue inside his mouth making sure he explored it thoroughly. The shocked look in his teary eyes indicated that he was totally unprepared for such a reaction. Laharl eventually released the lip lock and wiped the tears from Kiyoshi's eyes and flashed a caring smile.**

"**Now calm down and tell me slowly what he did"**

"**Well...h...he said that if one of his maids didn't make him happy at night then I would have to do it because he let me live in his house"**

**Laharl could feel his rage mounting.**

"**Go on"**

"**I l...let him do it even though it hurt a lot b...but recently he began hurting me every night"**

**Through gritted teeth Laharl asked him to continue.**

"**L...last time I said I don't want to...then he tied me to my bed, and he...and he..."**

**Kiyoshi struggled to finish his sentence. The pain resonating from his voice echoed up into the night sky.**

"**He whipped me again and again until me and my bed were soaked in blood and then he really hurt me after"**

"**Did he throw you out that night?"**

"**Y...yeah but I deserved it for being ungrateful"**

**Laharl's blood began to boil and he didn't care that he didn't understand why.**

"**Kiyoshi listen to me, where does he live?"**

"**W...why?"**

"**Do not respond to my question with one of your own. Now tell me where he lives!"**

"**Umm...well if you look over the balcony you can see the manor overlooking the town...that's where he lives"**

**Laharl instantly stood up and walked out of the hot spring to look over the balcony, exposing his perfect smooth behind which caused Kiyoshi to stare down at the water, blushing immensely.**

"**Ah I see it, well in the mean time let's get you dry and direct you to your chambers"**

"**What? I can't possibly trouble you any longer my lord"**

"**Look I'm not going to kick you out and let you spend another night on those dangerous streets"**

"**I...I don't deserve your sympathy" he muttered.**

"**Don't worry about it, now come on let's get you dry"**

"**But I haven't washed myself properly yet..."**

"**That's fine you can have another bath in the morning once you're well rested"**

"**But...I can't pay you for your generosity"**

"**Kiyoshi, do I look like I need or want money from you?"**

"**Well...N...no"**

"**Exactly so stop being difficult and accept my generosity"**

"**O...okay thank you so much"**

**Laharl clicked his fingers and a prinny ran in with a red silk dressing gown.**

"**Okay put this on and then the prinnies will direct you to my chambers" **

"**Y...Your chambers?"**

"**Yes that's right; I have a lot to do tonight so you might as well use my room. It's the comfiest bed in the castle" **

"**I...I can't accept this" he whimpered as the prinny placed the gown on his wet body.**

"**Hey what did I say about being difficult?"**

**Kiyoshi was about to refuse his offer again but he decided to give up and accept that he has to do what the king says. **

"**Okay I'm sorry...thank you so much"**

"**Hold out your hand"**

**He obeyed while Laharl reached into his scarf and handed him a key.**

"**You'll need this to get into my room"**

"**Th...Thank you"**

"**It's late, why don't you go and have some much needed sleep and I'll see you in the morning"**

**He silently nodded and followed the prinny out of the room.**

**I still can't believe this is happening. I wonder what he has to do tonight.**

**As Kiyoshi left the room Laharl turned to the balcony and gazed down at the manor and wondered what the man responsible for permanently scarring the boy, was doing right now. **

**I hope he won't mind me coming to visit so late. I have some...questions I would like to ask him.**

**He followed the prinny through multiple corridors until they were walking towards large red and gold double doors. **

"**This is master Laharl's room, dood. You can just go right in."**

"**Thank you very much"**

**He nervously placed the key in the hole and unlocked the door.**

"**You've gotta give it a bit of a push, dood"**

**Kiyoshi shoved his weight into the door and it slowly opened up for him. **

"**Wow...I didn't expect this" ****He thought as he walked in and closed the doors behind him.**

**The room was large but it was not spotless, as there were quite a few pairs of Laharl's shorts scattered around the floor. There were long red curtains displaying the overlords crest, covering a large glass window. He was also shocked at the size of the bed which was big enough for ten of him he imagined. The cover was blood red and had the overlord's crest symbol in the centre; it also looked like it was made of silk. A huge cinema sized television was attached to the wall opposite the large bed, there was also a door inside the king's room behind the headboard of the bed but Kiyoshi didn't do anything but wonder what was inside. **

"**I thought for sure that he would have the prinnie's clean his room every day, the bed isn't even made properly"**

**He also noticed a large chest made out of platinum and encrusted with jadeite gems.**

"**I've never seen anything so beautiful and shiny; I wonder what's in it?"**

**He thought he better not get too close just in case so instead he carefully stepped over the shorts in his way and clambered on to the king sized bed.**

"**Wow it feels so comfortable!"**

**Kiyoshi removed the silk gown, neatly placed it at the edge of the bed and quickly scurried under the covers. He laid his head on the pillow and let out a long sigh while blushing slightly.**

"**This bed smells sooo good"**

**He buried his little nose into the pillow and inhaled deeply. Doing this started to make him feel tingly again but he enjoyed the feeling and didn't want to stop, he then started too slowly and involuntarily thrust his small hips against the sheets, which made the tingling feeling more intense.**

**He started to breath heavier and glanced over at a pair of Laharl's shorts on the floor.**

"**If his bed smells this good then his shorts must be..."**

**Kiyoshi suddenly snapped out of it and felt a lot of confusion about what he just felt. **

"**What just happened? I just lost control...I wonder if I can sleep in this bed tonight, I've never smelt something so heavenly in my life"**

**He stared up at the ceiling wondering what Laharl had to do that would take all night. Slowly drifting off to sleep he wondered what tomorrow would bring as he thought the next day couldn't be any crazier than this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Did he find my room okay?"**

"**He sure did dood"**

"**Good, I'm going out for a while so make sure there are two prinnies outside my door in case he wants anything, is that clear?"**

"**Yes, no problem dood"**

**Laharl ordered the prinny out of the hot spring room then put his clothes and shoes back on then continued to gaze at the well lit manor. He swiftly jumped off of the balcony rail using his scarf as a set of bat shaped wings to glide down towards the manor. He descended onto the cliff edge and examined the layout of the aged building. **

**There's no point in being subtle**

**He changed his crimson scarf back to its original form as he walked over to the solid oak front door and politely knocked. Laharl's incredibly impressive hearing determined that an arrogant voice from the top floor ordered someone to answer the door. As expected, a demon that was clearly a servant opened the door. Laharl couldn't help but laugh to himself at the scared reaction of the demon.**

"**K...King Laharl-sama!"**

"**Good evening, may I speak to the proprietor of this manor?"**

"**Oh, I'm afraid the master has retired to his chambers for the night..."**

"**That's fine I'll just go up. Which one is his room?"**

"**B...But sir I can't..."**

"**Is there a problem?" He asked as he created purple lightning around his closed fist while maintaining his courteous smile.**

"**N...Not at all my lord! It's the door at the end of the corridor with the ivory handle"**

"**Thank you, you've been most helpful"**

**The servant moved aside as Laharl casually walked up the spiralled staircase. He walked through the corridor, wondering what was behind the multiple doors he passed. When he stood in front of the previously described door he turned the ivory handle without knocking. There was a middle aged demon with dark, unkempt hair sitting up in a four poster bed reading a little red book. The owner was shocked when he noticed the unexpected stranger shut the door behind him.**

"**Who the devil are you?"**

"**Haaaaaaaaaahahahahaha! You mean to tell me you don't know who I am?"**

**Judging by the terrified look on the demons face he recognised Laharl's famed laugh. **

"**Y...You better have a good reason for trespassing on my property"**

"**You've got some nerve"**

**As Laharl advanced towards the demon he jumped out of the bed, retrieved a rapier from behind the headboard and pointed it straight at the king. Laharl was undeterred as he walked towards the tip of the weapon until it was jabbed into his smooth, small chest. He gave the worried demon a devilish smile and continued to walked forward until he was pushed up against his wall, the weapon still pressed against him but unable to puncture his silky skin. **

"**As a matter of fact, I do have a good reason for being here tonight"**

**Laharl slapped the rapier aside and grabbed him by the throat with his scarf, lifting his feet off of the floor. He would have used his own hand but he was only just past his hips in height. The older demon struggled to breathe as the scarf tightened its grip.**

"**Lucky for you I've decided not to permanently damage you until I get some answers"**

**He slammed the demon into one of the bedposts and threw him onto the bed. Laharl waited for him to stop coughing and cursing before he began with his questions. **

"**Do you know a kid named Kiyoshi Arata?"**

"**Do I know that ungrateful brat? Of course I do"**

"**How do you know him?" he asked while holding back his anger.**

"**I allowed him to stay here for years! If he was as disobedient to his parents as he was to me then no wonder they abandoned him"**

**It became increasingly difficult for Laharl to not pull out his sword and cleave the arrogant demon in half.**

"**Who is responsible for the multitude of scars that cover his body?"**

"**The boy needed to be taught a lesson!"**

"**Was raping him also part of that lesson?" Laharl shouted.**

"**Y...You don't understand, H...he was provocative"**

"**You fucking degenerate..."**

**Laharl couldn't contain his anger any longer, his aura manifested into a violent wind that swathed the entire room and slammed the petrified demon against the wall. He picked up the rapier and pointed it at the stunned demon.**

"**Is this what you cut him with?"**

**He wasn't given a chance to reply as Laharl flicked his wrist and swiftly dragged the sharp tip across his cheek, causing blood to spray across Laharl's hairless chest.**

"**Aarghh!, you ruined my face you foul knave!"**

"**I'm just getting started!"**

"**L...listen I'm sorry, I'll give you anything you want!"**

"**Fine then, take me to Kiyoshi's room"**

"**But...why?"**

"**Do you wanna live?"**

**That was all the motivation the demon needed as he held his face in pain while leading the king out of the room. Laharl calmed his aura down slightly as he followed the owner through his manor.**

"**Try anything and you're dead"**

**They passed the quivering servant as they walked down the staircase into the large kitchen. The demon retrieved a key from his pocket as they came in front of a tattered old door. When he opened it Laharl was not amused to see another set off stairs that descended into darkness. He nudged the reluctant demon down the stairs, making sure he wouldn't try to escape. As they reached the bottom a dim light made the room slightly more visible. Laharl was disgusted to see a dirty blood stained mattress in the corner of the squalid room. He noticed a silver square shaped pendant with an emerald gem in the middle. It was resting on top of an old brown leather book with a small red ruby in the middle of the cover laid next to the mattress.**

**Those probably belongs to Kiyoshi**

**Laharl retrieved the items and glanced around the derelict room for any other property of his but found nothing else. He slipped the book inside his scarf and turned to look at the worried looking demon.**

"**Come on, we're going back to my castle"**

"**Wh...What?"**

"**I would kill you where you stand but I think Kiyoshi should get to decide what happens to you"**

"**Inconceivable!"**

"**Don't waste your breath you bastard"**

**Laharl tightly wrapped his scarf around the demon and dragged him back up the stairs, counting the droplets of blood he left behind. He walked past the terrified butler for a third time and opened the front door. **

"**I'm borrowing your master so take some time off" **

"**Y...Yes sir..."**

**As Laharl walked outside into the moonlight, the servant could only helplessly look on as his scarred master was dragged away kicking and screaming.**

"**Put me down you scoundrel!"**

"**You do realise that speaking to me like that isn't helping you at all?"**

**Laharl launched himself off of the cliff while holding back laughter as the older demon let out a series of high pitched screams. His perfect calculations paid off as he landed outside the entrance of his castle. As he walked towards the giant decorative double doors they opened before him. Prinnie's quietly sniggered at the whimpering demon as Laharl carried him down a set of stairs. A prinny was waiting at the bottom next to a filthy looking cell that contained a mattress and a toilet. A prinny opened the door and the demon was thrown straight inside, slamming into the rusted bed frame.**

"**You'll stay here until Kiyoshi wakes up and makes his decision on what to do with you"**

"**You can't treat me like this!"**

"**I think you'll find I can"**

**He gave the order and the prinny shut the cell door.**

"**I'll see you in the morning" He taunted, showing off his perfect fangs. **

**The screams echoing from the corridors of the dungeon satisfied Laharl greatly as he rubbed the dried blood off of his chest and walked back up the stairs towards his chambers. **

**I hope you get what you deserve**

**Laharl quietly slid open the double doors to his room and uncontrollably smiled at the sight in front of him. Kiyoshi was curled up in a little ball under the silk covers, snoring ever so gently. He removed his shoes and shorts, quietly slipped under the covers and lightly stroked his shaggy, clean hair. He felt a pang of sadness as he gazed was fixated on the horrific marks that scarred his tiny back. He hoped Kiyoshi would ask for the demon in question to be slaughtered violently but he knew that probably wouldn't be the case. Tired from tonight's antics, the king carefully placed his arm over the frail little boy and fell asleep almost instantly.**

**Kiyoshi attempted to open his eyes when he felt a gentle heat on his face. The harsh light of the sun made him think again, he kept his eyes shut and turned away from the window but his heart nearly leapt out of his little chest when he reopened them realising he was face to face with the overlord. Laharl was fast asleep but Kiyoshi was too scared to move.**

**Oh my god, what do I do? **

**Eventually his heart beat calmed down as he continued to stare at the king's face. His mouth was slightly opened and Kiyoshi was fixated on his sharp, impressive pearl white fangs. **

**He's...perfect...**

**His gaze moved downwards to the king's pale, untainted skin which created a feeling of jealously when he looked down at his own ravaged body. He tried to resist the temptation of touching the perfect body laid next to him. Not knowing where the sudden bravery spawned from, he gently pressed his finger against his chest and faintly trailed it down to his tight stomach while keeping his violet eyes on the overlord's face to check for a reaction. Luckily for him it seemed like Laharl was a heavy sleeper. He continued to swirl his little finger around his smooth silky skin which caused the tingly feeling he experienced last night to return. His body began to feel hot as he brought his gaze back to his perfect fangs.**

**I...I want him to kiss me...**

**He debated lifting up the silk covers to stare at the king's entire body but as soon as he began to lift them he snapped himself out of his lust filled haze.**

**What was I thinking? I just had the audacity to touch the king of the netherworld and now I'm having impure thoughts about him? He would kill me if he realised what I just tried!**

**Kiyoshi decided to adhere to his better judgement and turned back around, facing the sunlit window but the overwhelming urge to overlook the town got the better of him. He noticed the silk dressing gown he wore the previous night hanging off the edge of the oversized bed. Kiyoshi tried his best to be quiet as he climbed out of the bed and retrieved the gown. He slipped on the crimson coloured gown, covering his body as he walked over to the large window. The view didn't disappoint as the light from rising sun swathed the whole town, making it seem almost presentable but he knew in reality it was squalid and full of danger. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried to keep his gaze on the town he noticed the manor in the corner of his eye. Before he could unnecessarily dwell on horrific thoughts from the past he turned away from the window and received his second heart attack of the day when his eyes met Laharl's blood red ones.**

"**Good morning" Laharl grinned as he sat up against the headboard.**

"**Oh...Uhh...G...Good morning my lord"**

"**Enough with the formalities, call me Laharl"**

"**I couldn't possibly! I'm not worthy my lord!"**

"**You're too cute, you know that?"**

**Kiyoshi stared down at the floor, his face burned bright red as Laharl laughed to himself at the little boy's reaction.**

**He closed his eyes tightly as the blue haired demon removed the silk cover, revealing his slender physique. With a swift click of his fingers a prinny opened the double doors and presented with a new looking pair of red shorts. The prinny exited the room as soon as Laharl snatched the small item of clothing from its wings. Kiyoshi continued to keep his eyes firmly shut as the king pulled his famed red shorts up, covering his manhood. **

"**How about some breakfast?"**

**Kiyoshi couldn't deny the fact that he was rather hungry and he also knew it wasn't pointless to disagree with the overlord so he just nodded silently.**

"**Follow me"**

**Laharl opened his bedroom doors and guided Kiyoshi back to the dining room. There was already a veritable feast displayed in front of them and three prinnies were already gathering a large amount of food for the overlord. The two sat down opposite each other while two more prinnies ran over to Kiyoshi and waited for a response. **

"**What would you like?"**

"**Umm...I...I...I'm not sure..."**

"**Just give him the same as me"**

**The servants obeyed without hesitation and began collecting everything that mimicked Laharl's plate.**

"**Don't worry; I know you can't eat as much as me so stop when you're full"**

**Kiyoshi was happy that Laharl understood that he couldn't compete with his appetite no matter how hungry he became. As Laharl ate his food speedily, Kiyoshi involuntarily stared in awe at the amount the king devoured as he gently nibbled on a slice of toast he plucked from his plate. He was too nervous to strike up a conversation so he continued to sit in silence and attempted to finish his meal. After Laharl was done he waited for the little boy to finish.**

**He even eats cute**

"**Right, I have something to tell you"**

**Kiyoshi gave him a worried look as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.**

"**Last night, I paid a visit to the manor you used to live in"**

**His innocent eyes widened as he felt like everything he just ate was going to come back up.**

"**Don't panic everything's okay. After listening to what your despicable foster father had to say for himself, I decided to bring him back with me"**

**The sudden news made Kiyoshi hyperventilate as unwanted memories came rushing back. Laharl walked over and rested the boys head against his welcoming chest.**

"**Calm down he can't hurt you, I've locked him in my dungeon"**

"**B...But I...I..."**

"**You don't have to see him if you don't want too. I just thought that you deserve vengeance"**

"**V...Vengeance?"**

"**Well I would have killed him last night but I thought it's only fair you get to decide what happens to him" **

**Kiyoshi was completely lost for words; never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine such a situation. **

"**I understand this must be quite a shock and I'm willing to give you as much time as you need to make a decision, it's not like he's going anywhere"**

**The stunned boy eventually calmed down and looked up at the understanding king.**

"**Look, why don't you relax in the hot spring for as long as you like and let me know if you've made a decision when you're done"**

**The boy automatically nodded in agreement while he was lost in deep thought. He was snapped out of his little trance when Laharl grabbed his arm and lifted him onto his shoulders.**

"**Wh...What are you doing?"**

"**Heh, well you looked like you were too busy thinking to move"**

**As Laharl exited the dining room while holding on to the boy's small pale legs, all Kiyoshi could do was blush as he rested his hands on top of his shaggy blue hair. He shuffled backwards slightly when he realised his groin area was almost touching the back of Laharl's neck, lengthening his blushing. He was carried up the numerous sets of stairs until they stopped outside the hot spring room. **

"**Remember, take your time, I'm in no hurry"**

"**O...Okay, th...thank you"**

**He set the boy down, slid open the door and ushered him inside. The welcoming steam hit his face as the door was shut behind him. Walking over to the hot spring he was still trying to fathom what was just said.**

**It disturbs me knowing my foster father is in the castle...but I have to think very carefully**

**Kiyoshi removed the red silk dressing gown and gently slipped into the soothing water, wincing in pain again as it splashed against his scars.**

**I guess he is responsible for these marks but I guess I deserved it sometimes...My lord doesn't seem to think so though. What if he's right? I mean is it even possible for him to be wrong?**

**He submerged his little body and rested his chin on the steamy surface of the water. He began to debate whether being responsible for his foster father's death was the right decision to make.**

**I have control of his life right now but...I don't like that kind of power. Would I be as bad as him if I chose to have him killed?**

**He hoped that staring up at the clear blue sky would help him the right answer.**

**Wait a minute it's about what I want, not what's right...I don't even know what the right thing to do would be. I mean no one should have the authority to decide if another life should be ended, should they...? I just don't know. **

**Not knowing if it was the steam or over thinking that made him feel slightly dizzy, he decided to move from his position, waded over to the edge and rested his head in his palms.**

**I think...I've made my decision...**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Wakey-Wakey!"**

**Laharl kicked the metal bars of the cell door making the demon fall off of the bed in shock. He rose to his knees, holding the slash on his face caked in dried blood.**

"**I've had enough of this! I demand you let me out!"**

"**Hahahaha, you're a real comedian you know that?"**

**Laharl threw him a slice of bread through the bars, laughing to himself as it landed by his feet on the concrete floor. **

"**Kiyoshi is currently relaxing in my hot spring and now all we have to do is wait until he's made a decision"**

"**Decision?"**

"**Have you forgotten already you idiot? I've let him choose how to deal with you"**

"**I will not stand for this lunacy any longer!"**

"**Well, stay sitting down then"**

**The prinny quietly chuckled at the frustrated demon as threw the slice of bread against the bars. Laharl ordered the prinny to open the door. He walked in, grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the bars.**

"**You've only yourself to blame, just accept your impending demise. If he wants you tortured, you'll be tortured; if he wants you dead, you're dead, understand?"**

"**Y...Yes...!"**

"**Good"**

**Laharl dropped him back on his knees and left the cell, ordering the prinny to close the door behind him. **

"**Just sit tight, I'll be back shortly"**

**The demon stayed silent as Laharl walked back up the stairs to the throne room. All the prinnies in his vision looked as if they were working hard to keep from being scorned and two of them ran ahead of him, pushing open the large red doors. They shut the door behind the overlord as he walked along the crimson red carpet trailing up to the legendary throne. It wasn't smothered with multiple gems or padded with the finest material available even though most demons that looked up at the castle assumed so. The throne was dark in colour and made of stone. It was large in height and width that dwarfed the king but that worked to his advantage as he laid across it and stared up at the decorative ceiling. As he began to relax, thoughts of Kiyoshi invaded his mind.**

**I hope he's okay...**

**He suddenly remembered the items he took from the squalid room. His scarf ascended from the floor and dropped the leather book and the pendant in his hand. **

**These designs...I've seen them somewhere before...**

**The design's that circled the gems on both the items were identical. Above the glittering stones there was a red symbol that resembled a demonic eye and the same symbol was below them but this eye was purple. Laharl noticed a chain like design linking the symbols together and tried to remember where he had seen them before. Even though there wasn't a lock on the book he could not open it, try as he might. **

**Hmmm, it's probably best that I just give these to Kiyoshi after he's made up his mind**

**A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and a single prinny poked its head through. He placed the items back inside his scarf and turned to face one of his many servants.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Sorry to interrupt master Laharl-sama but Kiyoshi has made a decision dood!"**

"**Ah, excellent" **

"**He's waiting for you on the balcony dood"**

**He uncontrollably grinned, displaying his remarkable fangs as he jumped down from his throne and headed towards the hot spring. **

"**Feel better?"**

"**Wah! M...My lord, you scared me..."**

**Kiyoshi didn't hear the king enter while he was leaning on the balcony looking down at the manor. **

"**Heh, sorry about that"**

**Laharl walked over and examined the cleaner looking boy. Kiyoshi started to blush and looked away from his intense eyes as he continued to stare. **

"**Do you like the outfit I prepared for you?"**

"**Oh...Y...Yes, very much so..."**

**Kiyoshi wore a pair of Laharl's shorts and a white, velvet button up vest. Laharl thought if there were still some scars on display then the despicable demon would have some remorse before he died. **

"**Right then, I was told you've come to a decision"**

"**...Yes..."**

"**Do you want see him?"**

**He didn't receive a reply.**

"**If you don't want to then just tell me what you've decided and I'll tell him"**

"**N...No, I want to see him..."**

"**Alright, I'll be with you all the time so don't worry"**

**Laharl grabbed the boys quivering hand and directed him out of the room. He continued to hold it as they walked down the multiple red carpet staircases and through the candlelit corridor leading to the dungeon. Kiyoshi stopped at the top of the dark, descending staircase and gripped Laharl's arm tightly.**

"**It'll be okay, I'm not going anywhere" he said reassuringly as he used his free hand to caress his shaggy black hair.**

**The overlord took the first step down the stairs, keeping physical contact with the boy. He followed behind him all the way down to the bottom. There was no way Kiyoshi could have completely prepared himself for this confrontation. Unsurprisingly, as soon as he made eye contact with his foster father he felt physically sick.**

"**F...Father..."**

"**Don't "father" me you little brat!"**

**Kiyoshi's lips began to tremble and he gripped Laharl tightly once again, burying his head into his chest.**

"**How about you shut up before I disintegrate you"**

**The demon obeyed out of fear but was still clearly angry about this whole situation.**

"**Is there anything you want to say to him Kiyoshi?"**

**The boy slowly moved away from the king's now tear streaked chest and silently nodded. **

"**I'm sorry!" he said nervously and wiped his tears from Laharl's chest. **

"**Don't worry about it"**

**Kiyoshi then turned to face the infuriated demon and walked slightly closer to the bars separating them.**

"**Father...I want you to tell me why you...you..."**

**He couldn't finish the sentence so he raised his scarred tiny arms slightly in hope the demon knew what he meant.**

"**How dare you! You've been ungrateful all your pathetic little life! I was merely teaching you not to disobey your superiors!"**

"**I see..."**

**Kiyoshi backed away from the cell while keeping his vision to the floor. Laharl placed his hands on his little shoulder's and pulled him making his clothed back come in contact with his chest. **

"**Are you ready to tell us your decision?" **

"**Yes..."**

**Fear filled the demons soulless eyes as he anxiously awaited the decision.**

"**...Let him go..."**

"**What?" Laharl and the demon replied in unison.**

"**If I hurt him then...I'm no better than he is"**

"**Hmph...brat"**

"**Father, I don't want to see you again..." **

"**That suits me just fine. Now release me!"**

**Laharl was in complete shock, he thought for sure Kiyoshi would want him dead. **

"**Alright then...I'll take him back" **

"**I'm sorry..."**

"**You've nothing to apologize for; you're a better demon than I am"**

"**That's impossible my lord" he replied looking up with his first real smile in quite some time.**

"**Are you just about done?" The prisoner interrupted.**

**Laharl clicked his fingers and a prinny ran down the stairs, handing the key into his expectant hand. His aura slightly rose the temperature in the surrounding area as the demon gave him a smug grin. He tossed the key aside, ripped the cell door off its hinges and wrapped his scarf around his throat, lifting him off of the floor.**

"**Come on then, let's get you home"**

"**L...Let go!"**

**He ushered a scared Kiyoshi up the staircase as he dragged the struggling demon behind him. **

"**Are you able to amuse yourself while I take him back?"**

"**Y...Yes my lord"**

**I think he's mad...hopefully it's just shock**

"**Good, I'll be back shortly"**

**With that said Laharl ordered a group of prinnies to open the gigantic entrance doors and before the sun barely had a chance to shine through the castle he marched outside with the demon still lifted off the floor.**

"**Put me down!"**

"**With pleasure" he grinned evilly. **

**He dropped him on the bridge surrounded by molten lava below. The worried demon attempted to move back from the furious king but his arm nearly slipped off the edge.**

"**Kiyoshi may have forgiven you but I haven't"**

"**Y...You heard what the boy said!"**

"**I think I remember what was it? Oh yeah "I don't want to see you again" that was it"**

"**Yes but he also..."**

"**So I've thought of a way to guarantee his wish comes true"**

**The scared demon frantically attempted to crawl backwards as he witnessed Laharl's scarf spiral around his arm, spawning a large claymore in his hand almost the same size as the king.**

"**St...Stay back!"**

**Laharl picked him up by his bruised throat with his free hand and dangled him over the lava, glaring at him intensely.**

"**You know what? I'm glad Kiyoshi didn't taint his pure heart. He's on a level we could never reach. You are the true meaning of scum and you don't deserve to live, but do you know what do deserve? "**

"**Please don't! I'll do any-"**

**The overlord suddenly plunged the claymore into his abdomen, causing him to cough up blood on his smiling face.**

"**Suffer..."**

**Laharl proceeded to rip the sword out of his body horizontally making torrents of blood fall into the lava and dissolve. The massacred demon's body went limp as he slowly died in his hand.**

"**You can't hurt him anymore"**

**Feeling completely satisfied he released his tight grip and watched as the lifeless demon descended into the lava. As the boiling liquid swallowed him whole, Laharl flicked his sword making sure no trace of blood remained and then concealed the murder weapon back inside his trademark crimson scarf. He also made sure to wipe the blood splattered across his face before returning to his castle. **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Welcome back dood!"**

"**Where's Kiyoshi?"**

"**Last time I saw him he was in the library dood"**

**After Laharl re-entered his castle and gained information on the boy's whereabouts he walked through the main hall, glaring at an impressive portrait of the late king Krichevskoy. The hall was filled with countless treasures worth more than most pawn shops could offer but even though Laharl was never interested in the beautiful vase's, jewel's and paintings he kept them because they were his father's. He passed the marble fireplace under the portrait and opened the door to the library room. He saw Kiyoshi sitting on the floor totally engrossed in a book, resting his back against one of the many bookcases filled with rare tomes. **

"**Good book?" he asked as he walked towards him.**

"**Oh! My lord, you're back!"**

**Kiyoshi shut the thick book and stood up in respect for the king. Laharl patted him on the head, ruffling his hair slightly. **

"**Is...Is he gone?"**

"**Yeah, I took him back...you won't hear from him again"**

"**Really...?"**

"**Yep, and to prove it, I have a present for you"**

**The boy gave him a puzzled expression before he was told to close his eyes and hold out his hands. He reached into his scarf and retrieved the book and pendant then placed them into his tiny palms.**

"**Okay, now open your eyes"**

**He obeyed and when he looked down at the items his eyes widened in shock.**

"**Th...These are...!"**

"**They are yours right?"**

"**Thank you so much!"**

**Kiyoshi uncontrollably threw himself at Laharl, hugging him tightly. Embarrassed that he had this outburst he quickly released him and stepped back. **

"**I'm really sorry!"**

"**Hahaha, its fine, I'm glad to finally see your true smile" **

"**I...I was just overwhelmed...I can't thank you enough"**

"**Don't mention it, do you mind telling me what they are?"**

"**Okay, I'll show you"**

"**Show me?"**

**The excited boy placed the pendant around his neck and held the book in both hands.**

"**Solacium, Ventus!"**

**A faint gust of wind surrounded them both as the emerald in the pendant began to emit a sparkling ray of light that guided itself into the ruby embedded on the cover of the book. As a light inside the ruby shone brightly the lock was released. The boy glanced up at Laharl and saw he was completely shocked at his actions.**

"**What was that?"**

"**Oh, um...this is my spell book and...That's the only way it can be opened" **

"**You never told me that you knew spells" **

"**Well...I...I didn't think it was worth mentioning"**

**He replaced his shocked expression with a happy one and he ruffled the boy's hair again.**

"**Well I have to say I haven't been this surprised for quite some time"**

"**I...I'm not a mage or anything...but..."**

"**Do you want to be one?"**

"**Yes! Ever since I was told my mom was a mage..."**

"**You're just full of surprises aren't you?"**

**Kiyoshi blushed slightly as he clutched the book tightly to his chest.**

"**Will you show me what else you can do?"**

"**Well I haven't practiced in a while..."**

"**Don't worry I'll help out if you're stuck. I know a bit of magic too"**

"**Okay then, if that's what you want"**

"**Excellent, follow me"**

**The king guided him out of the library and they entered the grand main hall. **

"**Now it's my turn to surprise you" Laharl smiled.**

**With a click of his fingers, the castle began to tremble and Laharl pointed upwards. After he regained his balance, Kiyoshi looked up and was speechless as he witnessed the ceiling open through the middle. Through the crack he saw the ceilings on the upper floors split open one after the other until blinding sunlight engulfed them. When the platforms finished retracting into the castle walls the trembling subsided. Kiyoshi turned his flabbergasted expression towards the overlord who was baring his beautiful fangs in his satisfied smile.**

"**What do you think?"**

**Before the impressed boy could utter a reply he was swiftly lifted off the floor in the bridal position by the king.**

"**Hold on tight!"**

**His scarf changed into the shape of bat wings, revealing the wing like scars on his shoulder blades. He then bent his knees and pushed himself off of the ground, ascended with great speed heading towards the roof. Kiyoshi screamed and held his book as tight as he could until they reached the roof. He sped out of the hole and watched as the platform closed beneath them then gently placed the boy down, causing him to stagger slightly after the unexpected action. **

"**How's this for a place to show me your stuff?" He said after letting Kiyoshi gather his bearings. The boy looked around the spacious area and imagined the king training here on his own in the past.**

"**I...I'll do my best"**

**Laharl leaned against the stone castle wall as the determined boy flicked through the pages of his book. After finding a spell he was confident he could do he readied the pendant.**

"**Lenis Ventus!"**

**The same sparkling beam of light escaped from the emerald and a small whirlwind surrounded the little boy, acting as a shield. **

"**Impressive! Care to aim a spell at me?"**

"**Wh...What?"**

"**Come on. I wanna see what you've got. You don't actually think I'll get hurt do you?"**

"**Well, no...But..."**

"**Look at it this way, even if you do hurt me that will prove you have great potential"**

"**I...I guess, but still..."**

"**Okay then, gimme your best shot!"**

**Kiyoshi reluctantly obeyed his request and searched his book for the strongest spell he knew. When he discovered it he created a pure aura around him, making the book levitate above him.**

"**Contricio, eximius, ventus!"**

**The pendant shone brightly and a mass of wind whirled above Laharl and slammed downwards with immense force causing Kiyoshi to shield his eyes from the blast. After the dust settled he witnessed the king rubbing his head while still in the same positon.**

"**Not bad! It tickled a little...you're definitely talented for your age"**

"**Do...Do you really think so?"**

"**Definitely! Now I'll show you a spell or two I can teach you"**

**Not knowing what to expect, Kiyoshi ran to the nearest corner of the surrounding walls. Laharl stood in the centre of the platform with folded arms. He closed his eyes and muttered something inaudible under his breath. Suddenly a towering pillar of hellfire swirled around him making Kiyoshi jump. He thrust his left hand into the air so he could harness the power of the flames. As the immensely powerful fire gathered into his palm he clasped his hand shut, imprisoning the incantation. The vermillion aura resonating around his tight fist looked painful to Kiyoshi but he was more impressed than anything. **

"Hold out your hand" said Laharl as he beckoned the worried looking boy to the centre.

"**What? You're not serious?" he replied while slowly walking forward.**

"**Aww come on it won't hurt, trust me"**

**After hesitating to do so, he extended his hand. Laharl opened up his fist, displaying a small glowing red orb and made it hover in Kiyoshi's little palm. **

"**Close your hand"**

**He obeyed his request and as he closed his hand the energy from the little tennis ball sized orb made his whole body tingle, causing him to flinch.**

"**I only used a tiny percentage of my power so you should be okay"**

"**It feels...strange..."**

"**Haha, practice makes perfect"**

"**Um...What do I do now?"**

"**Try throwing it up in the air" He smirked.**

"**Okay..."**

**Kiyoshi did as he was told and lightly tossed it above him. To his surprise the orb became smothered in flames, grew dramatically in size and ascended at great speed. The pressure from the large change in power forced the boy to his knees as he continued to look up in awe. Then with a click of Laharl's fingers the sphere imploded, imitating the destruction of a supernova. The visual feast Kiyoshi had the privilege to gaze upon was almost too much to fathom.**

"**Wh...How...I..."**

"**Heh, in time I can teach you that"**

"**Do...Do you really think so?"**

"**I'm Laharl! I can do anything"**

"**You're right, I'm sorry"**

"**Don't be. Anyway before I teach you anything I fancy a drink, care to join me?" **

"**O...Okay if you'll let me"**

"**What would you like? Anything you want, we've got everything"**

"**Um...Orange juice...?"**

"**No problem, follow me"**

**Laharl clicked his fingers again and the platform underneath them opened instantly, giving Kiyoshi no time to brace himself. He squealed and shut his eyes as he fell through the opening, holding onto his book tightly. He opened them after wondering why he hadn't hit the floor and saw that he was floating above the overlord's hand.**

"**You don't weigh much do you?" he laughed as he allowed him to touch the floor. He was beyond embarrassed at his high pitched scream and fixed his eyes to the floor while the overlord continued to laugh. Laharl then ushered him across the corridor and along the way he ordered two flustered prinnies to prepare a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and a bottle of sake. At the end of the corridor a large red door halted their advance. He reached into his scarf and retrieved a set of gold keys. After he unlocked the door Kiyoshi was surprised at how large the room was. A similar door was at the far end of the room and there was a small black round table with a single leg in the middle in the shape of a python wrapping itself around its poor unsuspecting prey. Two black chairs placed around the table had the same design making Kiyoshi wonder if he could keep his balance. They were on top of a white marble flooring overlooking a balcony. He received another surprise when he saw a diamond patterned crystal pitcher of orange juice next to a rather expensive looking bottle of sake ready and waiting for them. **

"**Take a seat"**

**Excited, Kiyoshi ran over to the balcony to inspect the view. He thought they must be over the other side of the castle as the view wasn't of the town, instead all he could see was a red, barren wasteland littered with rocks jutting from the ground surrounded by occasional spouts of steam. **

"**Enjoying the view?"**

"**Mm, it's a change from the town I guess"**

**Laharl sat on the unstable looking chair and spawned two spotless crystal glasses from his scarf. Kiyoshi hesitantly sat on the chair but smiled to himself as it remained stable.**

"**It's okay you won't fall off" he reassured as he poured ice cold juice into one of the glasses and handed it to the boy.**

"**Thank you very much"**

**The king then poured sake into the other glass, filling it halfway.**

"**Umm, aren't you supposed to drink that stuff warmed up?"**

"**No, I tried it like that once but I prefer it cold...let me guess, your foster father used to drink it like that?"**

"**Y...Yeah..."**

"**Listen Kiyoshi, I think its best that you completely forget about him"**

**He silently nodded in agreement before sipping his orange juice. Laharl took a large gulp of sake and let out a satisfied sigh, not taking his sight off the scarred boy in the process.**

"**C...Can I ask you a question my lord?"**

"**I don't see why not"**

"**Is...Is it true that you defeated overlord Baal?"**

"**Heheh, yes, I have to say I was disappointed after hearing so many stories about him" He grinned. **

"**R...Really?"**

"**Yep, when I went to confronted him I wasn't even as big as his foot so I thought I would have to at least try for once but when he attempted to strike me with his sword I stopped it with one hand"**

"**W...Wow!"**

**The look of awe and admiration in Kiyoshi's large violet eyes was so cute to Laharl so he continued on.**

"**How did you beat him?"**

"**Oh, I summoned a large meteor and made it slam down on his thick skull" he laughed.**

"**Y...You can do that?"**

"**Mm-hmm, but what most people do not know is that Baal cannot die, he can only be sealed away"`**

"**Wow...W...Will he ever come back?"**

"**Mm, not sure, even if he does I'll send him away again. Wanna know something else nobody really knows about?" He smiled.**

**It was obvious Kiyoshi was enjoying the overlord's words as he nodded with a large smile across his innocent face.**

"**Remember when my father Krichevskoy was overlord?"**

"**Yes but I never saw him though"**

"**I'll show you a portrait later, anyway do you know how he died?"**

**He then blushed immensely and looked at the floor.**

"**Hahaha, what was spread in the papers back then was completely untrue"**

"**S...So..."**

"**No he didn't die choking on his favourite snack, pretty funny idea though" he replied, letting out his famous laugh after.**

"**He actually had a battle against Baal"**

"**Seriously?"**

"**Uh-huh but because he wasn't nearly as strong as I am it took a lot out of him so he became ill after managing to seal him away"**

"**I can't believe it..."**

"**I bet you also didn't know that I was asleep when all this happened. One of his vassals poisoned me and as a result I stayed asleep for like two years!"**

**At this point Kiyoshi's jaw might as well have hit the table after hearing all of this information that the population of the netherworld will never find out.**

"**If you're wondering how I know this I found his diary when I awoke" **

"**W...Why would someone try to poison you my lord?"**

"**Hah, that's a long story not worth going into but the people responsible are not around anymore so it had a good ending. Anyway enough about me I want to know more about you"**

"**Umm...what do you want to know?" He asked quietly, blushing slightly.**

"**Hmmm, what about your real parents? How much do you know about them?"**

"**Not much really, like I said before I know my mum was a mage"**

"**What about your father?"**

"**I don't know anything about him..."**

"**I see...you said your mother ****was**** a mage, does that mean she passed away?"**

"**Yes, that's what my foster father told me"**

"**Do you believe him?"**

**The boy lightly shrugged his shoulders as he took another sip of juice. The king decided to change the subject because it was obviously upsetting him. He wanted to know more about the good times of his past but he realised that there probably wasn't many if he lived with that vile demon for the majority of his life.**

"**How old are you Kiyoshi?"**

"**Umm, I think I'm 1309"**

"**Almost my age, I'm 1313"**

**Poor kid probably didn't get to celebrate his birthdays**

**Kiyoshi was surprised to learn that he wasn't much younger than the king of the netherworld and could help but feel a little jealous of how different their upbringings must have been. Laharl finished his beverage and poured himself another. **

"**So is there anything you want me to teach you in particular?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**With your spell casting"**

"**Oh umm...d...do you think you could teach me how to summon a giant meteor like you can?"**

**The king nearly choked on his drink as he did his famous laugh again.**

"**Haha, I'm not sure about that one It requires a lot of SP"**

"**I suppose it was a silly idea" He pretended to laugh.**

"**The thing is Kiyoshi, the majority of spells I know are quite dark and one with a pure heart such as yourself won't be able utilize the spells full potential"**

"**Don't you have a pure heart my lord?"**

"**Heh, no I've done too many bad things in my life"**

"**But...you're the nicest person I've ever met..."**

**No one had ever said anything like that to the king before and it was quite a shock to his system.**

"**Sounds to me like you haven't met many people" He laughed**

"**It's true...if it weren't for you I'd be dead by now, I can't thank you enough my lord"**

"**You're too cute, you know that?"**

**They both sat in an awkward silence for a moment as they sipped at their drinks.**

"**Too be honest Kiyoshi, I saw something special in you when we met. I still don't know what it is but you're unique"**

"**I don't know what you see in me either..."**

"**Now now, don't put yourself down like that. I'll find out what it is, trust me" He smiled**

**Kiyoshi was drawn to his pearl white fangs in an almost hypnotic trance.**

**They are truly stunning I wish I had fangs like that...**

"**You okay?"**

"**Oh! Uhh yes, sorry. So umm, Wh...What spells do you think I'll be able to learn?" He replied, bright red in the face.**

"**Haha, Well I can teach you how to strengthen your wind magic and I could teach you some fire, ice and even star magic"**

"**Really? I've always wanted to learn star magic!" He beamed.**

"**Want me to show you some?"**

"**Yes please!"**

"**Okay we'll go back to the roof, wanna take the stairs this time?" He laughed.**

**The excited boy nodded as he finished his juice and the king downed the rest of his sake. As Laharl walked to the other door in the room with Kiyoshi, two prinnies burst into the room running around frantically. **

"**Dood it's terrible!**

"**Really terrible dood!"**

"**What is it?" He asked unenthusiastically.**

"**The netherworld empresses are trying to enter the castle"**

"**You're joking right?"**

"**No dood! We've also been informed that master Etna is leading them!"**

"**Etna?"**

"**Yes! Do something dood!"**

"**Haaaaahahahahaha! I haven't laughed this much for a long time!"**

**Kiyoshi just hid behind him completely confused.**

"**Haha, come on kid it looks like I'll be showing you on some live targets" **

**He ushered him to the other door in the room and when he opened it there was a set of stone stairs next to the castle wall.**

"**Umm, who is Etna my lord?" he asked.**

"**Oh she's just an ex vassal. Never a dull moment when she's around so this should be interesting" He smiled deviously as he casually walked down the stairs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiyoshi gripped the overlord's scarf tightly as they walked towards the six girls standing outside the castle gate. He saw one tall, skinny red haired girl dressed in black standing in front of the others with a long spear. She wore a short skirt, boots, gloves and just a bra. He also noticed a whip like tail poking out from underneath her skirt. He remained quiet as he watched her stare at his lord with an evil grin, he gave her the same expression.**

"**Hello prince, long time no see"**

"**Hello Etna, what are you doing on my property?"**

"**No reason, just talking a leisurely stroll around the netherworld"**

"**With these degenerates?"**

**One of the girls dressed as a ronin removed her sword from its sheath but Etna held out her arm signalling her to not even bother.**

"**I see you keep these wenches under control" He grinned.**

**She was about to reply until she noticed the small boy clutching onto Laharl's scarf.**

"**Who's the cute kid and why is he wearing a pair of your shorts?"**

**Laharl stood in front of him blocking her view.**

"**That's none of your business"**

"**Ooooh, touchy" she giggled.**

**Before Laharl hid him from sight she also noticed the numerous scars on his arms.**

"**Hehe, Looks like someone's been having fun with him, was it youuuu prince?"**

"**Etna I'm losing my patience. Tell me why you've bothered to come here with this rabble before I disintegrate you all"**

**She knew better than to test his patience further.**

"**Fine...I was wondering if...if..."**

"**Go on"**

"**If you'll take me back as your vassal" She said hurriedly.**

"**Haaaaaahahahahaha! Oh Etna, how the mighty have fallen"**

**It was obviously that she was becoming irritated but she gritted her teeth and continued.**

"**Come on prince, we'll all become your vassals! You can't have too many you know"**

"**Life outside my castle too difficult for ya? I'm afraid your too late" He replied as he unexpectedly grabbed Kiyoshi's arm from behind and placed him in front, keeping hold of his shoulders. He turned bright red as everyone turned their attention to him.**

"**This cute kid as you put it has already proven that he is ten times better than you and Flonne ever were!"**

"**B...But I!"**

**Laharl covered his mouth with his hand before he could say anything else.**

"**This kid? You're lying"**

"**His name is Kiyoshi"**

"**Kiyoshi? Where have I heard that name before?"**

"**Now if you don't mind I was just about to teach him some spells so I suggest you leave before I practice on you lot"**

"**Teaching him spells? How come he gets special treatment?"**

"**Because he isn't a conniving, back stabbing bitch or an annoying love freak!"**

"**Hmph! don't push me prince"**

"**What are you going to do about it?" He grinned.**

**At this point she was visibly shaking with anger, mostly because she knew there was nothing she could do.**

"**We'll be back! Come on girls lets go"**

"**Just to warn you, if I see any of you again I won't be so lenient"**

"**When I come back, and I will! I'll make sure you'll be on your knees!"**

"**Heh, if you say so, bye now"**

**He sarcastically waved them off as they trudged across the bridge above the lava until they disappeared into the distance.**

"**Sorry about that"**

"**You don't need to apologize my lord! But...aren't you worried about what she said?"**

"**Hmm? What did she say?"**

"**S...She said she'll come back"**

"**Hah! Do I look like I'm worried?"**

"**Well N...No, But..."**

"**Listen Kiyoshi, the only person that can harm me is me"**

"**I guess..."**

"**You don't believe me?"**

"**N...No I do!"**

"**Good, don't worry about her she's all talk. You okay? You seem a little shook up"**

"**Oh, sorry...I'm okay"**

"**We'll continue training tomorrow; you've had a bit of a shock"**

"**Y...Yeah"**

"**Is there anything you wanna do instead?"**

"**I don't mind, whatever you want to do my lord"**

"**Hmm...Let's go into the town to see if any traders have stopped by, occasionally they have some worthwhile items"**

"**O...Okay then" He smiled.**

**Laharl held out his hand and Kiyoshi hesitantly placed his little hand into the kings. With his free hand he clicked his fingers and three prinnies frantically appeared before him.**

"**Let the town now I'm paying a visit"**

"**Aye, aye dood!"**

**As the prinnies ran across the bridge towards the town the king began to slowly walk the same route hand in hand with the quiet little boy.**

"**You okay? You look like you want to say something"**

"**Umm, well...I was just wondering...who's Flonne? If you don't mind me asking"**

"**Ughhh, let's just say she was another ex vassal that has shaved years off my life with her mindless whining about love!"**

"**L...love?"**

"**Yes, just hearing that word pisses me off"**

**He desperately wanted to ask why but decided against it just in case he angered the king. He noticed the look of sadness on the boy's face as they ventured into the town and felt annoyed with himself because he wasn't willing to give him the reason just yet.**

"**A...Anyway, is there anything you want in particular? I have no shortage of money"**

"**Ummm..."**

"**Well, if you see anything you want when we get there just ask"**

"**...Can I ask you something else?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Wh...Why are you being so nice to me...?"**

"**I know this might be hard for you to understand but I'm being nice to you because I want to. You've had a hard and unfair life. I just wanna show you that it's not abnormal to be shown kindness..."**

**The king slightly blushed and looked away after that sentence, a sight Kiyoshi thought he would never see. The shaggy haired boy's heart began to pound as they strolled across the walkway that leads them into the town centre. As expected the terrified demon's that were in the marketplace that day lined up, leaving plenty of room for the smaller demons.**

"**Have a look around, whatever you want you can have"**

**Kiyoshi continued to clutch at Laharl's scarf as all eyes were directed at him.**

"**Who's that kid? Why is he wearing the same shorts as our overlord?"**

"**I dunno don't piss him off though..."**

"**I've never seen him before"**

"**What's he doing with the overlord?"**

"**Look at those scars...do you think the overlord did that?"**

**He tried to ignore the frantic whisperings of the crowd of demons as Laharl guided him towards the individual stalls. There were numerous tantalizing items laid out before them from jewellery and clothing to tomes and weapons. While browsing they were called over to another stall by a strange, long purple haired demon.**

"**My lord I have just the thing you're looking for!"**

"**Is that so?" He replied as the crowd parted before him.**

"**For both of you to be precise, take a look at these!"**

**He spawned two ordinary looking rings, one purple and one red.**

"**Rings?" He said unenthusiastically.**

"**These aren't just any ordinary rings! As soon as we heard you were coming the rings said they need to go home with you!"**

"**...The rings spoke to you?"**

**The merchant could tell he wasn't amused but he noticed the look of intrigue in the boy's eyes.**

"**What do you think young man? This ring told me it belongs to you" He said while holding up the purple one.**

"**Really? Are you sure?"**

"**Absolutely! You won't regret it"**

"**Can we get them? Can we please?"**

**He held his hands together in a begging motion as he looked up at the overlord with his dazzling orbs. Laharl found his naivety and cuteness too much too cope with. **

**How the hell am I supposed to say no to that?**

"**Okay we'll get them, how much?"**

"**No charge my lord"**

"**Alright what's the catch?"**

"**N...No catch. Like I said they told me they're destined to be yours, you can't put a price on that"**

"**Very slick old man. Fine, here you go Kiyoshi"**

"**Yay! Thank you so much!"**

**Laharl slipped the ring on the excited boy's middle finger and did the same with his red one. **

"**Thank you for giving me a moment of your time my lord. Enjoy!"**

**Kiyoshi thanked the merchant as the overlord walked towards the weapons stall. Not wanting to be separated he ran over and gripped onto his scarf as he examined a scimitar.**

"**Don't you already have a weapon my lord?" He asked quietly.**

"**Actually I probably have more than a hundred by now. I just like collecting them"**

"**Wow...I didn't know that"**

**As Laharl continued to professionally examine the large sword a plain looking wooden bow almost the same size as Kiyoshi caught his eye.**

"**Are you interested in that bow young man?" The stall owner asked in a nervous tone.**

"**W...Well..."**

**He had always wanted to try archery but the opportunity never presented itself.**

"**If you want it you can have it" The king smiled.**

"**If you buy a quiver of thirty with it you get a discount" The aged demon informed.**

"**Are you sure you don't mind...?"**

"**It's fine. I'll take this sword as well, how much?"**

"**Oh...uhh, with the scimitar that comes to...thirty six thousand HL..."**

**He reached into his scarf, retrieved a stack of HL that came to forty thousand and placed it on the table.**

"**Keep the change" He grinned as he wrapped his scarf around his purchase making it disappear inside.**

"**Th...Thank you kindly my lord!"**

**Amused at the look of shock on all the demons faces, he ushered an equally stunned but excited Kiyoshi towards the bridge out of town after handing him his new bow and placing the quiver over his shoulder. The whole town exploded with noise after they exited and began walking back to the castle under the orange glow of dusk.**

"**Do you want me to teach you how to use that tomorrow?"**

"**You can use a bow?"**

"**Not only that, I can use a sword, axe, staff, spear, gun or just my fists if I want"**

**Kiyoshi wasn't surprised he actually felt stupid for asking if he could use a bow. **

"**I think I'll just stick with this bow to start with"**

"**Haha, good idea" He smiled as he placed his hand on his shaggy hair.**

**The castle doors opened for them as they walked across the bridge suspended over the moat of lava. They entered the castle and the giant doors shut behind them as they were greeted by a single prinny. **

"**Your bath is ready dood!"**

"**Good, care to join me?" **

"**What? N...No I couldn't possibly!" **

"**Yeah you can, come on its fine" He grinned, grabbing his wrist.**

**The prinny ran over and took the bow and quiver from him before Laharl guided him up the stairs to the hot spring.**

"**We've had a busy day, you need a bath mister"**

**Prinnies appeared left right and centre in a perfectly rehearsed style, handing the overlord his towel, gown, bathroom accessories etc before they reached the destination. He slid open the fusama and ushered the nervous boy in first before shutting the door behind them. **

"**Don't worry I won't look" He assured as he turned around and removed his belt.**

**Knowing there was no escape he quickly removed his clothing and slid into the soothing hot water. He kept his eyes firmly shut whilst Laharl stepped into the hot spring and joined sat opposite him. Sadness filled the king as he examined the scars all over his frail body once again; Kiyoshi kept his head down and blushed a faint crimson.**

"**Surely you should be used to me by now" He teased.**

"**N...Not really my lord"**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Well...because you're the king of the netherworld...and never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever meet you, let alone sh...share a bath with you"**

"**Hmm, I see your point but I plan to keep you here so you'll adjust to me eventually"**

"**You mean...I can stay here for good?"**

"**Yep" He smiled, once again showing his gleaming fangs.**

**Kiyoshi was jumping for joy inside. The only thing that stopped him from wading over and hugging the king was the fact that they were both naked.**

"**I...I can't thank you enough for your kindness" He replied gently lifting his gaze with a tear in his eye.**

"**Nah its fine, don't worry about it"**

"**I'll make sure to help the prinnies with their duties my lord and I'll-"**

"**They don't need any help. You don't have to do anything Kiyoshi"**

"**But...I have to earn my keep some way..."**

"**No really it's okay. Tell you what, if there's something I want you to do then I'll tell you. Sound fair?"**

"**O...Okay!" He smiled. **

**With that settled; Laharl moved over and sat next to Kiyoshi so both the little half demons could look out at the darkening sky. Suddenly he clicked his fingers which made a prinny rush in almost instantaneously. **

"**Bring me some sake and whatever Kiyoshi wants"**

"**Oh, I'm okay thank you" He said to the expecting prinny"**

**The vassal ran back out after receiving his orders and came back in minutes later with an expensive looking bottle on a silver tray. The prinny exited the room after carrying out its duty as the overlord reached into his scarf and pulled out the crystallized glass from before.**

"**My lord...?"**

"**Hmm, what's up?"**

"**I just wanted to ask about your scarf...How does it do that?"**

"**Do what?" He asked while pouring a generous amount of sake into his glass.**

"**Um...how does it spawn random objects?"**

"**Haha, it's not like a different dimension or anything. Well actually...it kinda is but I can only retrieve things that I've already put inside"**

"**But how can you hide things like your sword in your scarf?"**

"**...I don't know to be honest. I've had it as long as I can remember. If I recall correctly my mother gave it to me..." He replied with a hint of sorrow in his voice, not taking his gaze away from the sky.**

**Laharl quickly took a large gulp of sake hoping the concerned boy didn't notice. Kiyoshi did notice it in his blood red eyes however so he decided to change the subject. **

"**What's that stuff like?"**

"**Hmm, it has a strong taste, too strong for some I would think"**

"**C...Can I try some?"**

**He nodded as he reached inside his scarf once again, retrieved another glass just like his one and poured a small amount for him to test. He meekly took the glass for his hand and squinted slightly as the sharp vapours invaded his nostrils before he took a little sip. He scrunched up his face at the unique taste of the unfamiliar liquor before he placed the glass on the side and frantically fanned his tongue.**

"**Told you it was strong" He laughed, finding his actions adorable.**

"**N...No, its fine really! I...I...like it" He managed to say through rapid breathing.**

"**Oh really...? Well would you like a normal sized one then?"**

"**F...Fine by me" He fibbed.**

**Finding his bravado amusing he poured another, wondering how long it could last. After a couple more drinks he became used to the taste and started to feel calmer around the king.**

"**It's really beautiful..."**

"**What is Kiyoshi?"**

"**The stars"**

"**Oh...I guess they are"**

**He joined him in staring up at the infinite bright lights in the darkness but found his eyes drifting towards the scarred boy who was wobbling slightly. **

"**I...feel...dizzy"**

**Not knowing if it was the steam, the alcohol or both Laharl decided to call it a night.**

"**Okay, I think it's time for bed"**

"**Noo, I'm...kay...I"**

**Before he could try and say anything else the overlord gently gripped his chin bringing their faces dangerously close.**

"**Mister, you're drunk" He teased, lightly poking his nose.**

**Their eyes met, all they could hear was the calm waves of the water whilst star light illuminated them. At that moment Laharl wanted nothing more than to kiss his innocent lips.**

"**Hehe, I feel tingly"**

"**Kiyoshi..."**

"**Y...Yes my lord?" He whispered as he moved in closer, not knowing if his actions were completely involuntary.**

**It took a lot of will power but Laharl managed to discreetly back away causing the wet haired boy to accidentally rest his head on his chest.**

"**Kiyoshi...Kiyoshi?" **

**He shook him gently but it was clear that he was out for the night.**

"**Heh, maybe I let him have a little too much for his first time"**

**He then lifted him out of the water as carefully as he could and wrapped him in his famed scarf to keep him warm while Laharl slipped on the red gown. Even though he knew his scarf was capable of keeping him afloat he decided to carry him in his skinny arms while walking towards his chambers. Two prinnies pushed open the grand doors and he entered the room. When the servants closed the doors Laharl lovingly placed the sleeping boy in his oversized bed before letting his gown fall to the floor and joining him under the covers. Thoughts of their little moment in the hot spring refused to leave his mind as he kept his eyes fixated on Kiyoshi's delicate lips.**

**I can't believe I'm thinking this but I can't blame that scumbag for finding him irresistible. The only difference is there is no way I would hurt him, how could anyone bring themselves to harm such a pure person?**

**The overlord interrupted his thoughts and sat up feeling disturbed at how different his manner had been since Kiyoshi came into his life.**

**What's wrong with me? What is this strange feeling I get every time I look at him?**

**Deciding not to overanalyze these alien thoughts he laid back down and turned away from the cute boy, looking forward to teach him archery tomorrow, blissfully unaware of seven female demon's getting ready to pay the king of the netherworld a visit. **


	6. Chapter 6

"**Dood! Dood! Wake up!"**

**A prinny burst into the king's chambers and dared to shake the slumbering overlord. Being woken up, rudely or not was one of the things that angered him immensely and as a result the prinny was blasted against his bedroom wall. As the unconscious prinny slumped to the floor Laharl sat up and let out a long yawn while summoning another ball of energy in his hand.**

"**If you don't wanna end up like him then you better have a good reason for waking me" He grumbled to another prinny trembling in the doorway.**

"**S...So sorry dood! But..."**

**A vibrating tremor broke their concentration but even though all of this happened Kiyoshi was still fast asleep.**

"**What was that?"**

"**M...Master Etna is back with the netherworld empresses and...and..."**

"**And what?"**

"**Flonne is with them dood!"**

"**Flonne? Oh for my sake..."**

"**Yes dood! We tried to stop them but they were too strong and they're trying to get into the throne room! Do something dood!"**

"**I swear, I can never have a lay in these days...fine get me some shorts" **

"**Aye aye dood!"**

**The prinny raced out of the room to retrieve a pair of neatly pressed clean shorts whilst Laharl gently brushed Kiyoshi's shaggy hair away from his angelic face.**

heh, he sleeps as heavy as me it seems...what time is it?

He quickly received his shorts. After he ordered the prinny out of the room he quietly slid out of the bed and slipped them on along with his shoes. Before exiting the room he opened the jewel encrusted treasure chest at the foot of his bed and discreetly concealed the item within his scarf. He also pulled the covers back over Kiyoshi's ravaged body and lightly caressed his cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" He whispered as he closed his chamber doors and headed downstairs.

As he casually walked down the grand stairway he saw multiple prinnies scattered across the floor making his castle look untidy. Hearing commotion coming from the left hallway he could only assume that they had reached the throne room. Walking through the hallway he could see that they had managed to get the massive doors open. None of them even noticed him in the doorway as they were too busy searching through the various treasure chests and the room in general.

"C'mon girls we can find it, it's gotta be here somewhere!" Etna yelled.

While they were busy searching Laharl ran past them at great speed and sat on his throne waiting to be noticed.

"Oh Etna, lookey lookey; Laharl's here!"

"Hello Flonne..." He said unenthusiastically as everyone ceased their search and reached for their weapons.

"Hey! Did you miss me? What's wrong? You seem sleepy...Hehe, Etna said you'd be in bed" She giggled, waving her sceptre in the air causing the love heart to sway rhythmically.

Deciding to ignore her ramblings he looked around at his female opponents and was deeply unimpressed. Before him stood a young looking curly blonde haired girl with a bow, a serious looking ronin brandishing a katana, a seemingly unafraid long blonde haired woman holding a wooden staff, a short green haired girl wearing a headband wielding a dangerous looking spear and a long black haired witch with large eyes wearing a short skirted outfit who had a staff also but with a white orb on top. From what he could see there was no difference in Etna except that she had commandeered his father's favourite spear. Flonne still wore her normal outfit yet her ribbons were red and she had a fledgling fang on display.

"So, what are you looking for exactly Etna?"

"Shutup! You know exactly what I want!"

"Hmmm, is this what you want?" He gloated as he pulled a pitch black ball swathed in miasma from his scarf.

"...the orb of deceit..." The girls uttered in sync.

"Hand it over, now!" Etna growled.

"You're not your usual annoying self Etna what's the matter? Have you realised you're a complete waste of space, time, money and life in general?" Laharl sneered.

"Up yours prince! Give it to me now or you'll regret it!" She screamed, placing the tip of the spear against his throat.

"Why do you want it so bad anyway? You know no one knows what it's for" He smirked standing up and slowly walked towards her making her back away letting the spear graze his neck.

"I don't care! You know as well as I do that it's the key for a precious treasure in this goddamn castle!"

"Yes, but...I want that treasure as well sooo why should I give you the key?"

"Because I said so" She said through gritted teeth.

Amused at the look of anticipation on everyone's faces, including the prinnies' that were gathered in the doorway he placed the orb back into his scarf and pulled out the universally feared sword, Yoshitsuna.

"Well if you want it then you're gonna have to take it from me" He replied grinning deviously.

"I thought as much...girls! Whoever kills the little pipsqueak will get half of the treasure!"

She thrust the famed spear forward in an attempt to pierce through his throat but he vanished from her sight. Before she even had time to move she heard an ear piercing scream. She turned to see the overlord dangling a blood drenched archer girl by her leg, her other leg lay motionless on the ground. He dropped her lifeless body in front of them, blood continued to leak from her stump.

"One down, six to go" He laughed.

"You're dead prince!"

Kiyoshi slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by an unwelcome ray of sunlight shining through a small opening in the curtains.

"Owww, my head feels funny..."

He turned around to go back to sleep but instead hurriedly sat up when he realised he was naked, alone and in the overlords bed.

"How...did I get here?"

Last thing I remember I was in the hot spring with my lord and...then...!

The image of Laharl's eyes staring deeply into his filled his mind causing his cheeks to burn bright red.

"Did...did we...kiss? No we couldn't have, why would he want to do that?"

After giving himself a minute to wake up properly he began to wonder why he was on his own. Looking around he saw a red gown on the floor, not wanting to walk out of the room naked he crawled over to the side of the bed, picked it up and slipped it on. A faint scent of Laharl still lingered in the fabric.

"Wow...how can anyone smell so good?"

He inhaled deeply into the silk. A familiar tingly feeling filled his small frame again. The idea of lying back down and enjoying the scent coming from the gown and bed was a better one than leaving the room. Suddenly a loud bang that shook the whole room made the little boy jump.

"What...was that?"

Worried something might've happened to his lord he quickly ran to the doors, managed to pull open one of them and headed for the stairs.

"Where are all the prinnies?"

Worry and nervousness hit him like a slap in the face when he discovered the multitude of what he hoped were unconscious prinnies on the red carpeted floor as he hesitantly walked down the stairs. He heard a racket come from a corridor to the left and reluctantly stepped over the prinnies in his way to peek around the corner. At the end of the hallway he found a gathering of prinnies watching what he assumed was a fight. He slowly moved forward until he was standing behind the crowd. His heart pounded hard against his scarred chest when he saw the dismembered body of a girl drenched in blood on the ground and without thinking he rushed past the little servants to find his lord.

His large violet eyes became filled with fear and shock when he witnessed the chaotic scene before him. A chunk from the top half of the throne cracked the ground surrounding it; he imagined it was a sword that did this as there was a clean diagonal slice where the missing part should be. He also discovered three more lifeless bodies around him. Two were face down with gaping vertical holes in their backs and the other was slumped against a cracked and bloodied wall, her lifeless eyes disturbed him greatly. Amidst all the chaos stood the almighty overlord dangling the short skirted young looking girl by her throat as an exhausted Etna and Flonne aimed their weapons in his direction. With one swift movement he snapped her neck and dropped her next to his feet.

"That makes five, now I've just gotta deal with the two of...Kiyoshi?"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked over at the terrified trembling boy.

"K...Kiyoshi go back to my room and I'll be up shortly!"

He wanted nothing more than to obey his lord's command but he was too scared to move. Seeing her chance, Etna ran over to Kiyoshi, gripped him from behind and pointed the spear head to his cheek.

"If you don't want your precious vassal to die then I suggest you give me the orb!"

"You little bitch!"

Still wielding Yoshitsuna he started to walk over to them but Flonne stood in his way holding a pure white pistol and aimed for his chest.

"Not so fast mister!"

"Flonne...If you don't move out of my way I will obliterate you" He said calmly.

"Ohhh, after everything we've been through?" She giggled.

Not wanting to waste any more time on her he continued to walk towards a distraught Kiyoshi but without warning the fallen angel pulled the trigger and a glittering white light shot out of the barrel. To everyone's surprise including Flonne, Laharl winced slightly as he placed his hand on the smoking mark it left on his chest.

"That actually bothered me slightly...What is that?"

"Hehe, this is a special gun from Celestia! They shoot out pure, concentrated holy energy. Did you know there were only four of these made?"

"I see...how did a brat like you get your hands on one?"

"Oh I have my ways. But that's not the best part listen listen! There are five levels of power on these little beauties and I only used level one hehehe"

"Woohoo! Way ta go Flonne! Alright you see how hopeless your situation is. Hand it over then you and your little toy get to live, sound good to you?"

He looked over at a tearful Kiyoshi as he thought of the best way to dispose of them without mentally scarring him anymore than he already was. Etna then decided to undo his gown slightly, displaying his horrific scars to everyone.

"One more couldn't hurt, what do you think prince?" She gloated as she lightly scratched his cheek with the tip of her spear and caught the trickling blood with her tongue causing him to flinch.

Total infuriation filled the king's slender frame and it became harder for him to resist ripping them to shreds, purely for Kiyoshi's sake.

"Big...mistake..."

In the blink of an eye Laharl dashed forward, yanked the spear from Etna's unexpecting hand and snapped it in half. Receiving no time to defend herself he reached over Kiyoshi, grabbed her by her red hair then plunged the sharp spear head into her shoulder and forcefully slammed her into the nearest wall, pinning her up against it.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! Prince! What the hell?"

"You wait there. I'm not done with you yet..."

He went to comfort the scared half demon that was still clearly traumatised but stopped when he saw a bright light shining in the barrel of Flonne's gun.

"Time to die!" she squealed with glee as she shot a powerful beam of pure light towards the king.

Prepared, he shielded himself with his impressive scarf and awaited impact but in an unexpected turn of events Kiyoshi managed to snap out of his trance when he saw her pointing the gun at his lord and again without thinking he ran into the middle of the powerful demons. Before Laharl could pull him out of the way, the large beam of light threatened to smother them both but instead it hit Kiyoshi then disappeared, the blast sent his tiny body slamming against Laharl's, causing them to slide across the floor into the wall. Silence filled the room as everyone wondered what just happened. To his horror, the boy's body went completely limp.

"Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi?"

Laharl frantically sat him up and placed his ear against his little chest. To his relief he heard a faint heart beat from the unconscious boy.

"But...I thought he was a demon..." Flonne uttered.

The powerful overlord glared at blonde haired girl, his free hand sparked with twisted lightning as he supported Kiyoshi's head with the other.

"He is a demon...but he...he doesn't have a bad bone in his entire body"

He casually stood up with Kiyoshi in his arms and he walked over to the prinnies gawping in the doorway.

"Take him to my room and keep an eye on him..." He ordered his vassals whilst carefully placing his tiny body on a multitude of expectant wings.

"R...Right away dood!"

He watched them carry him away until they turned out of the corridor then turned his gaze towards the worried looking girls, still brandishing Yoshitsuna he advanced towards a scared looking Flonne while Etna helplessly looked on.

"Laharl I'm sorry! We'll go now, right Etna?"

"Y...Yeah, You'll never hear from us again!" She whimpered nervously, looking at the battered bodies cluttering up the throne room as she tried to remove the bloodied spear head from her shoulder.

"I already told you I wouldn't be so lenient the next time I see you. Don't worry I'll deal with you once I'm done with her" He said calmly as he pointed his sword at the fallen angel.

He walked over to the petrified girl, slapped the gun from her hands and grabbed her throat, slowly crushing her wind pipe. She tried to speak but it was impossible. All she could do was desperately claw at his arm as she fell to her knees gasping for air.

"Prince! Stop it! You'll kill her!" Etna shrieked, still trying to pull herself away from the wall.

He looked into Flonne's large eyes and all he could think of was what Kiyoshi would want him to do in this situation.

"...Let you go...He would want me to let you both leave..." He whispered to himself.

It took a lot of willpower but he released his grip before it was too late. Flonne coughed and spluttered as she tried to regain her breath while the king concealed Yoshitsuna back inside his scarf.

"You two have made life difficult for me ever since I met you. I could kill you both right now and that would be the end of it but...that's not what he would want me to do..."

They girls remained silent and looked at each other in confusion.

"...Get out...If I ever see either of you again I swear I will eradicate you both"

He walked over to a worried Etna and quickly pulled out the spear head with ease making her yelp in pain.

"If you value your pathetic life you will forget about the orb and leave me alone"

Crying tears of frustration she silently nodded and exited the room nursing her wound. He then glared at Flonne who was still on her knees looking like a lost puppy.

"L...Laharl..."

"Leave...now"

She gave a gentle smile as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm so happy that you've opened your heart to love"

That was the last thing she said before running out of the room and exiting the castle chasing after Etna for what Laharl hoped to be the last time.

"That damn love freak..."

In a fit of rage he kicked the archer girls dismembered body making it collide against the damaged throne with a dull thud.

"Prinnies!" He roared.

Three of his vassals ran into the room and awaited his words.

"How is Kiyoshi doing?"

"He's sleeping right now dood"

"Right...I'm going to check on him, clear this place up and fix my throne by tomorrow morning."

"Right away dood!"

Sighing deeply, he exited the throne room and headed upstairs, ordering the floored prinnies to wake up in the process.

Why did he do such a reckless thing? I already told him that no one can harm me but me...

Laharl entered his room and quietly walked over to Kiyoshi who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He carefully slid apart the top half of the dressing gown exposing his little chest in an attempt to see if any additional damage had been done from the blast.

"Not even a scratch?"

He carefully studied the jagged scars and discovered there were no new marks whatsoever.

"Wow...he's a tough little guy"

He couldn't help smiling when he stared down at his sleeping face, mouth slightly open displaying a pearl white fang. As gently as possible Laharl cupped his incredibly smooth cheek in the palm of his hand and began to caress it.

"He's too adorable..."

"Mmmnhh...La...harl..."

Heh, so you can call me by my name in your dreams I see...

Kiyoshi started to squirm around and ended up snuggling his nose into Laharl's palm bringing a little smile to both of them. Not wanting to disturb him, the king sat on the side of the bed waiting for him to wake. He didn't know how long he could wait though because after some time Kiyoshi's gentle breathing against his hand was getting too enjoyable. The boy began to stir when Laharl moved his hand away and ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

"Time to wake up mister"

"...My lord?"

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and vacantly stared at him until he remembered what happened.

"My lord! Are you okay?"

"Hey that's my line, just what did you think you were doing?" He said in a strict tone.

The boy shut his eyes and flinched as he extended his hand towards him but opened them again when he felt his hair being ruffled.

"Don't scare me like that again, alright?"

"I...I'm sorry..."

He decided against mentioning how much seeing the bodies and witnessing his lord brutally killing the demon girl upset him but he was still in shock over the whole thing. He also remembered seeing Etna and another girl demon who he assumed was Flonne still alive, he really wanted to know what happened to them.

"M...My lord?"

"What is it?"

"Umm...Etna and that girl...are they...did you...?"

"Don't worry, I let them go"

"R...Really?"

"Yeah, but I warned them that if they come back they will regret it"

Kiyoshi silently nodded as he brought his leg up and rested his chin on his knee, his thoughts elsewhere.

"Listen Kiyoshi...I'm sorry you had to see...y'know...everything that happened in there...I..."

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not. I'm truly sorry...you know I'd never hurt you right?"

"Yes my lord..."

He knew the shock wouldn't leave him just like that but he was determined to get the boy's mind off of the whole situation.

"Are you hungry?"

"No..."

"Is there anything you want to do today?"

"Mm, well..."

"Anything you want just name it" He smiled.

"If its okay with you, c...can you teach me how to use my bow?"

"Of course I can. We'll get started right away. Where's your book and amulet?"

"I think a prinny took them when he took my bow and arrows"

"Prinnies!" He shouted straight away making the boy jump.

A single servant entered the room.

"How's the clean up in the throne room going?"

"Almost finished dood!"

"Good. I want you to bring Kiyoshi all his things and some clothes"

"Okay dood right away!" He replied before running frantically out of the room.

"Alright, you get yourself ready and meet me in the grand hall"

"Why the grand hall?"

"Because I can't be bothered to take the stairs so we'll fly up" He grinned.

"O...Okay" He replied, remembering the shock he received from the first time.

The overlord ruffled his hair once again before heading to the grand hall. Kiyoshi thanked the prinny for bringing his belongings and removed the gown and put on a pair of Laharl's shorts after the prinny left. He was also given the same white, silken button-up vest Laharl liked so much. After changing his attire he slipped on the green stoned amulet, put the quiver over his shoulder and picked up the plain bow along with his spell book.

"All set!"

"I think I'll teach him how to combine elements with his arrows" He said while two prinnies pushed with all their might to open the giant red doors to the grand hall.

"Heh, I can't wait to see his face light up"

He took a moment to glance at the exquisite treasures surrounding him, unimpressed as always and then there was his father's massive portrait that his vision couldn't evade. As he walked over and gazed up at it pangs of anguish coursed through his skinny frame just like every other time.

"Hmph...Pathetic"

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when the vermillion ring he gained from the merchant began to glow.

"What the...?"

"My lord I'm ready!" Kiyoshi shouted as he ran into the room.

He stopped in his tracks when his violet ring also glowed brightly.

"Wh...What's going on?"

"This...it can't be...can it?" The king mumbled to himself.

The marble fireplace underneath the portrait made a deep rumbling noise and spit apart before them, revealing a stone door engraved with the same chained design as Kiyoshi's book and pendant. One side had a small red gem and the other a small purple one. For a moment they both stood in silence, completely stunned.

"It...It must be..."

"My lord...what just happened?"

"Wait right here!" He ordered, running out of the room.

The scared but curious little boy hesitantly walked up to the block of stone before him. A faint glow emanated from the purple gem, becoming brighter the closer he got. Without hesitating he went to touch it with the hand bearing the glowing ring. After making the two items touch a bright purple light blinded him as it swathed the room for a split second.

"Wha! My lord!" He yelled.

"It's okay Kiyoshi I'm here!" Laharl responded as he ran in holding a shiny item.

He stopped, walked over to him cradling a white, ceramic looking orb that constantly sparkled with shimmering light.

"So beautiful...what is it?" Kiyoshi uttered.

"This is called the orb of truth and this is the orb of deceit" He informed after pulling out the dark ball from his scarf.

"Wh...What are they for?"

"Legend has it that if you use these correctly they shall reveal a great treasure..."

"Where did you find these?"

"Y'know that chest in my room? These are the contents..."

"Wow...so that's what was in there..."

"I've always wanted to find out what the treasure is but I guess I forgot about it...Kiyoshi will you come with me? I'll teach you how to use that bow on the way"

"My lord...I...I would love too!" He beamed.

"Alright, let's get started" He smiled, overly happy inside.

He walked up to the other side of the stone and touched the red gem with his ring, a crimson light momentarily filled the room. The two gems dazzled the half demons as the stone slowly began to open in the middle causing the room to tremble. After the stone doors ceased moving, the musky dust eventually dissapated and they were greeted by a descending, onyx staircase.

"Ready?" The king asked, holding out his hand.

"Ready!" Kiyoshi replied, placing his little hand into Laharl's.

The half demons began their journey down the stairs that led into the darkness as Laharl wondered how long he would be able to control the overwhelming urge of wanting to caress his innocent lips with his own.


	7. Chapter 7

"You okay?" The overlord asked the little boy as he clung to his scarf while walking across the seemingly never ending onyx walkway that greeted them at the bottom of the stairs in near pitch black darkness.

"Y...Yeah I'll be fine" He replied nervously looking over the edge at the nothingness beneath them.

"This is ridiculous it feels like we've been walking forever!"

Wanting a rough idea of how close they were to the end he summoned a small flickering flame and shot it ahead. They both halted their advance as they waited in anticipation for it to strike anything. Eventually they received a tiny explosion in the distance.

"That's it, screw this!"

Without warning he lifted him in his arms making him yelp in surprise, transformed his scarf into the shape of wings and darted forward at great speed. The unprepared boy wrapped his arms around the king's neck holding on for dear life. He glanced down at Kiyoshi's as his eyes were shut tightly and the wind blew his dark hair across his face. Once again he found himself trying to resist his alluring lips.

Come on Laharl, snap out of it!

"I see something!" He shouted over the roar of the wind, trying to concentrate fully on his surroundings instead.

The walkway finally ended and before them there was a village illuminated by old fashioned street lanterns. After he slowed down, descended and allowed Kiyoshi to touch the ground they just stared in silent surprise.

"How the hell is this all underneath my castle and why didn't I know about it?" He asked himself knowing full well he wouldn't get an answer.

"It looks creepy..." The little boy uttered, shuffling over to the king until they was no personal space left.

Laharl silently agreed as he continued to look at the cottage like buildings and wondered if anyone or anything was around.

"Stay close to me" He said quietly and held Kiyoshi's hand before he began to advance along the cobbled path in-between the seemingly uninhabited buildings.

They both continuously looked around like tourists in a different country, growing more and more concerned because every cottage they passed were identical and in darkness, the silence deafened them, all that could be heard was the clunking of the wooden arrows bunched together every time the boy took a step. After some time had passed they heard a multitude of voices in the distance. Laharl mentally prepared himself for anything that would greet them around the one bend in the pathway they came across. As they approached the bend the voices became louder causing the overlord to be overly cautious and cease walking.

"Get behind me but make sure you hold my scarf tightly"

"Y...Yes my lord"

He slowly turned the corner and was shocked to find a busy area filled with numerous market stalls.

"What do you see?" The boy asked, still hiding behind him.

He didn't pay attention to his question; the people walking around grasped his full concentration. They looked like average, fully clothed humans but their eyes were the same as the ones prinnies had and instead of legs they had wooden sticks again just like the prinnies.

"What the hell...?"

"Wh...What is it?"

Again he received no reply so he stepped out of his shadow and looked for himself. He was just as stunned to see these strange hybrids conversing seeming like they don't have a care in the world.

"...I'm scared..." He whimpered.

"Just stay with me, you'll be fine" He reassured by cautiously shielding them both with his impressive scarf.

Beyond the weird beings the king saw a large, well lit red building overlooking the area. Following his instinct he decided that is where they needed to be. Laharl linked hands with him once again and continued their advance. Confusion filled the little half demons as it seemed that no one paid attention to them. All these people did was peruse the items on the market stall and chat in an almost rehearsed, robotic manner.

"...What's with them? Can they even see us?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I dunno, let's just leave them to it"

They walked through them whilst making sure not to come into contact with anyone else until exiting the area. After passing the final stall the small path snaking up to five large concrete steps leading to what Laharl assumed was a manor of some sort. The scenery had changed from dim and dank as they followed the ascending path surrounded by fresh grass which the two found highly illogical considering they were probably miles underneath the netherworld. When the stairs were reached Kiyoshi became disheartened as they were taller than both of them.

"Heh, bigger than I thought"

"What do we do...?"

Laharl knew he could just fly him to the top but he wanted to have some fun with the cute boy.

"If you climb up I'll give you a boost" He grinned.

"O...Okay"

Kiyoshi let go of his hand, walked up to the daunting slab of concrete and managed to grip onto the edge after trying to jump. As the overlord watched his pathetic attempts to clamber up he found himself enjoying his frantic movements that prevented him from slipping.

He's too cute for words...

"Need a hand?"

He placed his hands on his miniscule behind and helped push him over the ledge making the little boy's cheeks burn bright red. After he regained his composure he saw Laharl leap onto the second step and offer his hand.

"Thank you..."

As Kiyoshi was pulled up he lost his balance on the edge slipping forward into his smooth chest.

"Careful...you okay?" He asked bringing him into an unnecessarily tight hug.

"Um...Y...Yes my lord, thank you"

"Good, c'mon only three steps to go, I'll give you a lift" He smiled.

He had his fun so to make it easier on the boy he swiftly lifted him up and with great ease, leapt to the top. He still held Kiyoshi in his arms as they both stared in awe at the huge circular windows. The design between them was the same chain they had seen on the stone door.

"...You can put me down now. I...If you want to that is!"

"Oh! Hah, sorry I forgot"

He released an excited Kiyoshi and he ran straight to the only door to be seen. It was black with gold markings and was only slightly taller than both of them.

"Hmm, I thought the doors would be as big as mine"

"Me too...do you think we should go in?"

"Why not? Unless you wanna go back"

"Uh-uh..." He replied shaking his head.

"Haha, I didn't think so"

He knocked on the ornate door not expecting to receive an answer but almost instantly it swung open and they were greeted by a woman with long dark green hair wearing a traditional maid's outfit.

"Welcome to the Hanagata inn, we hope you enjoy your stay!" She bowed.

"An inn? Who says we're staying?"

"If you would like to step inside we'll check you in"

"Wait a minute I just sai-"

The king was about to retaliate again but he froze on the spot when he realised that the maid's breasts were too big for him to cope with as she stood up straight and greeted them inside. Kiyoshi noticed the look of fear on his face but couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"My lord...?"

"Err...um...y...you show Kiyoshi to our room an...and I'll pay!"

"Certainly sir, please step this way young master"

The confused boy gave him another look of concern before shyly following the woman inside up a set of mahogany stairs. After making sure she was out of his vision he hesitantly stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Whilst searching for a receptionist he became bored of the repetitive plain red decor all around him.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked a meek voice.

He jumped at the unexpected voice and turned around to see a dark haired woman in the same traditional maid's dress with glasses displaying a caring smile sitting behind a wooden desk. He nervously walked over as he could only see her head above the board but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she had a flat chest.

"You weren't there a minute ago!"

"I've always been here sir" She replied keeping the same smile.

"Oookay well, how much for a room?"

"Will that be a single or a double bed?"

"Oh, uh...double..." He replied blushing ever so slightly.

"Very good sir, that'll be six hundred and fifty thousand HL"

"What? How come it's so expensive?"

"We rarely receive any customer's sir"

"Seriously? I passed loads of people on my way here"

"Oh you must mean the spirits. They aren't capable of staying here"

"Wait a minute...spirits? Spirits of what?"

"Well you know that prinnies are the souls of bad people from earth once they passed away?"

"Yes, of course"

"Well if a prinny dies in the netherworld then their souls come down here where they become part prinny and part human..." She informed in a saddened tone.

"Hmph, that sucks..."

"Yes sir it does suck. The worst part is they are doomed to relive the same day over and over until they are offered redemption"

"Really...I see" He replied unenthusiastically while reaching into his scarf and pulling out multiple stacks of HL until he gave the right amount.

"Thank you very much sir! Your room is up the stairs on the left, here's your key and enjoy your stay!"

"Yeah thanks"

He walked away from the desk and wondering how Kiyoshi was doing as he climbed the same staircase. Turning left just like the maid informed he discovered a long corridor but while walking through it he only came across one red door.

"Guess this must be our room"

Assuming Kiyoshi was already inside he turned the handle and opened the door.

"This place is weird..." He muttered whilst entering the room.

"Red...That's refreshing" Moaned the king as he looked around the surprisingly large room.

There was a luxurious looking set of chairs complete with a mahogany table, a generic wardrobe and television set on top of a plain desk. There was also a plain door inside the room that lead to an annoyingly bright bathroom with an oversized marble bath and one of the walls was a giant mirror. His lips curved into a smile when he saw Kiyoshi dangling his slender legs over the edge of a red silk covered four poster bed that was placed between two large windows, all that could be seen outside was hazy darkness.

"Welcome back, are you okay my lord?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied, sitting next to him.

"W...Well it's just that... you seemed... kinda scared earlier"

"Scared? Me? Haha, you must've imagined it"

Laharl knew he was too proud to admit his irrational fear just yet and he also knew he wouldn't be questioned further but at the same time he was pleased that Kiyoshi was beginning to act more comfortable around him even though he obviously wasn't aware of it. Although they couldn't tell what time of day it was as their current environment was surrounded by a strange darkness, they knew it wasn't time to call it a night just yet.

"You ready to learn how to use that bow?" He smiled, changing the subject.

"Really? Can we right now?"

The ridiculously happy smile that spawned across his face made Laharl feel like his stomach was doing back flips.

"Y...Yeah, I'll ask someone if they now a good place to practice"

He was startled once again when he opened the large room's door to be greeted by a blonde short haired, flat chested maid.

"Hello sir, if you require a place to hone your skills we have a spacious garden available for use"

"...Were you just listening to our conversation?"

"Absolutely not sir I just thought I'd let you know" She giggled before she bowed and walked away, her heels silent against the red carpet.

"Why is this placed filled with girls?" He sighed deeply.

Kiyoshi grabbed his things and ran out the door full of excitment but out of respect he still followed behind the king who kept a casual pace. They came across another large circular window along the corridor.

"I swear that wasn't there before..."

Looking through the crystal clear glass they discovered a beautiful, lush green area surrounded by large trees. The area was a bed of healthy grass with a small stream snaking through.

"This is highly unbelievable"

"Wowww..."

All pessimistic thoughts left the king's mind when he noticed Kiyoshi's light up like fireworks in the night sky.

"If you wish to visit the Hanagata gardens then follow me sirs" The blonde maid informed.

"Gaaah! Why do you people insist on sneaking up on me?"

"Our only intentions are to make your experience here an enjoyable one" She bowed, maintaining the same unnerving smile as the other maids.

Knowing that arguing would be a waste of time he complied with her suggestion of following her and Kiyoshi followed.

"Enjoy your time in the Hanagata garden sirs"

She closed the sliding door behind them as they walked into the illogical garden. It was even bigger than first perceived.

"Look at this place! It's so beautiful..."

Kiyoshi was completely amazed at the sight before him, rushing around and exploring little places of interests proved that much.

"Haha, are you gonna calm down enough so I can teach you how to use that thing?"

"Uh? Oh, yes, I'm sorry my lord"

Jogging back over from observing a small spring he armed himself with his unused bow wielding it like a novice would.

"Now, this is difficult for me too because I perfected utilizing every weapon straight away, n...not that I'm bragging or anything!"

"Hehe, I wouldn't expect anything less from you my lord!" He beamed.

Laharl gave him a swift smile and sped off towards the closest tree not wanting the excited boy to see a faint red cross his face. He then proceeded to burn a perfect circle into the strong bark with his fire magic.

"Um, ar...are we allowed to do that?"

"Don't care. I'll pay for any damages. Right for your first task I want you to shoot an arrow into this circle"

"Ohh, okay..."

Laharl walked back over and stood behind him, smiling to himself because he felt like some kind of master to the boy even though he technically was anyway being the king of the netherworld and all. It was a pathetic but cute sight watching him trying to line up his shot only to keep failing.

"Need a hand?"

He told him to get down on one knee letting him know this would improve his aim. Then from behind, he positioned Kiyoshi's arms correctly whilst fighting the urge to bite his neck, made him grip the feathered end of the arrow in between his fingers and pull back with all his might.

"That's it hold it there. Now focus your vision down the arrow while you aim it at the target then release when you think you've got it"

"Mmhm...kay"

It took a minute but Laharl used his own arms like stabilizers to keep his in the correct position until with a loud twang he fired the projectile slamming directly into the centre of the circle. The look of disbelieve on their faces was a humorous one to the maids peeking through a window.

"I did it I did it!"

The ecstatic boy leapt from his position and dived at the overlord causing them both to collapse to the ground in a tight embrace.

"H...Hah, you're a natural"

Feeling his face heat up and shorts becoming tight he sat up with Kiyoshi still clinging to him, his natural scent drove the king wild inside.

"...L...Let's see if you can do that again"

Luckily he jumped to the chance of proving himself and didn't notice how flustered Laharl was as he set up the potentially deadly weapon once more.

I don't know how much more of this I can take...

For the rest of his time in the garden Laharl kept a cautious distance hiding the bulge in his shorts with his red scarf. One arrow left, Kiyoshi opened his spell book and searched for something he hoped would impress. Happy with his choice he readied his bow aiming at the already decimated target.

"**Glacies speculum"**

**A small twinkle of blue light formed at the tip of the arrow head before he sent it soaring through the air. The second it connected with the splintered bark the entire tree became encased in glittering, impenetrable ice. Even though that was his plan he was stunned that it actually worked. He spun around when he heard the faint sound of applause and his angelic face went as red as the shorts he wore seeing a standing ovation of maids through the glass but what made him the happiest was a smile displaying perfect fangs the overlord rewarded him with.**

"**How long have you been hiding that one?" He applauded while strolling over to him.**

"**I...I just wanted to see if it would work..."**

"**Well done, you've impressed me!" He said, ruffling the embarrassed boy's hair in a congratulatory manner.**

"**Th...Thank you my lord"**

"**This calls for a celebration! I'm gonna see if they have any sake"**

**Once again a maid appeared out of nowhere after he made his request vocal.**

"**If sir desires any kind of beverage just let one of us know and we'll bring it to you"**

"**Do you have any sake?"**

"**Only the finest available. Is sir hungry at all?"**

"**I could eat anything right now! What about you Kiyoshi?"**

"**Mm...I am quite hungry..."**

"**Very good sirs. If you would like to follow me through to the dining hall then-"**

"**Actually I would like everything brought up to our room" Insisted the king.**

"**Yes of course sir, we'll bring it up right away"**

"**Good and you don't have to keep saying sir all the time..."**

"**Forgive me sir" she giggled before leading them back inside.**

**Laharl lead the way up to their room as the maid rushed off to prepare everything. **

"**This way we can have a bit of privacy"**

"**Y...Yes"**

"**Hey don't go all shy on me now. You threw yourself at me a minute ago" He laughed.**

**Kiyoshi blushed all the way up to his ears and quietly apologized for his earlier actions but was soon hushed by a single slender finger pressed against his innocent lips.**

"**You really need to learn to loosen up around me y'know? You've already proven you can" **

"**Yes my lord..."**

**He brought the nervous boy into a tight hug, his dark hair tickled Laharl's nose. A knock at the door interrupted the sweet moment by a maid carrying a golden tray supporting an impressive bottle and two glasses made of black crystal.**

"**Thank you sir" She said after he opened the door.**

**Placing the tray on the table she informed them that their meal would arrive shortly. Kiyoshi thanked her as she bowed and left the room. Laharl pulled out one of the plush chairs and signalled for him to sit down. Once he complied, the overlord pushed him towards the table and splashed the sake into the crystal containers before sitting opposite him.**

"**Here's to you Kiyoshi" He smiled, raising a glass.**

"**Wh...Why me?"**

"**Because of your performance in the garden, with strong magic like that you're well on your way to becoming a mage"**

"**Do you really think so?"**

"**I know so"**

**Those three words made Kiyoshi's nervousness disappear and replaced it with pure joy, the twinkle in his violet eyes was proof enough let alone the opened mouthed smile spread across his face. Laharl chinked his glass against the overjoyed boy's and downed the first drink of the night whilst Kiyoshi slowly sipped at his shuddering slightly at the unique burning sensation attacking his taste buds. **

"**Mmn, not as good as the one I drink back at the castle but it'll do"**

"**I wonder how the prinnies are doing..."**

"**Oh they'll be fine as long as they don't destroy my castle"**

**He nodded in agreement while nursing the now half empty crystal.**

"**So this treasure we're looking for...you don't have any idea what it is?"**

"**Nope, all I know is it apparently holds a great secret but I'm more interested in the actual treasure"**

"**I wonder what it could be...do you think there really is a secret?"**

"**Couldn't say for sure...If there was I highly doubt it'll affect me in any way so I'm not that bothered"**

"**...I guess"**

"**Well whatever it is you can have half for coming along with me"**

"**Th...That's okay my lord...staying with you is more than I could ever want"**

"**Hahaha, you're too cute"**

**It took a lot for the king to maintain his relaxed attitude after that sentence struck him like a carefully aimed projectile. The little boy hung his head in embarrassment when he realized what he had just said. Laharl poured another and topped up Kiyoshi's drink, almost wanting to pressure him into gulping down the whole thing after remembering what he was like in the hot spring. **

**If something like that happens again I doubt I'll be able stop myself this time...**

**His teasing thoughts were interrupted when his sharp ears heard rattling approach their room. When he opened the door a heavenly aroma made their mouths water as they were greeted by yet another busty maid wheeling in a mass of gleaming silver. **

"**Your meals are ready sirs" **

**Even though he was famished the king stuttered at the sight of her cleavage and as casually as he could, strode into the bathroom leaving the other two completely baffled. Remaining professional she smiled at the boy and told him to leave the remains outside of the room when they were done. When Laharl heard him thank her and the door click shut he emerged from the bathroom once he regained his composure. **

"**...Is everything okay my lord?"**

"**Yeah, yeah fine, I just...washed my hands"**

**He kept a smile on his face hoping his lie wasn't an obvious one. Now focused solely on his stomach he strolled over to the two silver domes concealing the food and lifted one of the lids to discover a large joint of meat swimming in a dark red sauce.**

"**Guess this is mine" He laughed whilst breathing in the vapours.**

**He removed the other decorated oval and grinned when he saw Kiyoshi gawp at what he uncovered. A very delicate, expensive looking piece of fish garnished with all types of greenery and saturated in a thick white sauce, steam emanated from both dishes.**

"**I...I saw this exact meal in a magazine I found behind a restaurant when I was on my own..."**

"**Well, today's your lucky day then" He replied keeping his grin that masked the pang of sadness he received from Kiyoshi's words.**

**Laharl proceeded to place the carefully prepared dishes and spotless cutlery on the table before gulping down his second sake. The pair dived in straight away, the flavours the shaggy haired boy experienced were out of this world, and the king silently agreed gobbling away at the tender meat. Kiyoshi couldn't believe how different their eating habits were as he elegantly consumed small portions in order to savour the taste. **

"**That was better than anything the prinnies have made for me! I'm gonna have to make them up their game" He said, leaning back letting out a contented sigh. **

"**...How on earth do you stay so skinny my lord?" He asked between mouthfuls.**

"**No idea, probably because I'm amazing" He laughed pouring yet another.**

**Kiyoshi couldn't disagree, he thought Laharl was amazing in every way so it wouldn't surprise him if that were the actual reason. Eventually he managed to finish his meal, washing it down with the rest of his sake. **

"**That was the best thing I've ever tasted"**

**He dabbed at his lips with a red napkin then mimicked the overlord for a few silent minutes, a slightly euphoric feeling swept over him.**

"**I drank that too quickly..." He thought.**

**Oblivious to the boy's thoughts he refilled Kiyoshi's glass with the increasingly appealing liquor before signalling him to come closer. **

"**Wh...What is it?" He asked hesitantly leaning forward.**

"**You missed a bit" He smirked.**

**With that said he leaned over the table, gripped his chin and gently licked the corner of his mouth making the stain vanish. As expected, Kiyoshi was rendered into a flustered tizzy and at a loss for words.**

"**Mm you're right, it is tasty" The king sniggered as he leant back with a triumphant smile, laughing to himself at how cliché the whole thing was. **

**Laharl thought he would be considerate and give him a minute to calm down by clearing the table.**

**He licked me! He actually licked me! I...I...!**

**A familiar tingle rushed through his body as he played that moment in his head over and over. Leaving only the sake and glasses on the table he sat back down, the grin still spread across his face. Kiyoshi seemed to have calmed down slightly after drinking a little more but the crimson refused to leave his cheeks. Feeling the effects of the alcohol, Laharl wanted to ask the boy things like if he had ever kissed anyone or had a girlfriend etc; but couldn't, remembering the only sexual experiences he's received were forced and depraved; the horrific scars were a painful reminder. He desperately wanted to show him the pleasurable side but the half demon wasn't one hundred percent sure how he would react.**

**He would enjoy it if it was with someone who loved him...**

**Laharl almost choked on his beverage when he realized what he just said in his thoughts.**

"**Are you alright my lord?" A startled Kiyoshi asked.**

"**Uhh, I...err...be right back!"**

**He casually strolled over to the bathroom once more, closed the door and splashed his face with the water streaming from the golden faucet as the slightly inebriated boy sat in confusion.**

"**I did not just think that! How could I? Come on Laharl pull it together!"**

**Eventually he regulated his erratic breathing and tried to think about this rationally.**

"**Do I enjoy his company? Yes I do. Do I want to be intimate with him? Yes I do. Do I want him to stay with me forever? Yes...I do"**

**He couldn't deny that he had been a lot happier since meeting the boy in the market. Gazing into the mirrored wall the look of fear for the unknown in his deep red eyes disturbed him.**

"**Is it possible? Could I actually...L...L...Love him?"**

**The very mention of the word nearly threw up his meal. After all the years of detesting that word and all the potential misery it brought along with it there was no way he could accept it so easily. A gentle knocking broke his self analysis.**

"**M...My lord, are you sure you're alright?"**

**Opening the door he looked at the concerned boy and gave him a reassuring smile.**

"**I'm fine...sorry about that" He replied walking over to the comfortable looking bed and collapsed onto his back.**

**A more confident Kiyoshi sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the overlord.**

"**My lord...am...am I bothering you?" He whimpered.**

"**What in my name would make you think that?" He almost shouted in surprise as he sat up.**

"**W...Well Its just...you didn't seem happy just now"**

"**What? No I'm happy see?" He assured with a forced smile.**

"**But...I noticed it in your eyes..."**

**Laharl didn't know what to say, shocked at the boy's perception. He looked over at the table and noticed the glasses were now both empty. **

"**Kiyoshi...you've got it all wrong. I'm happy you're here I really am! Pleased don't think otherwise"**

**The boy started to tremble as tears began to form. Laharl went to embrace him but Kiyoshi beat him to it by hurling his body against his, wrapping his arms across his skeletal back.**

"**F...Forgive me! I'm just not used to all of this...**

"**All of what?"**

"**Nice food, kindness...and being treated nicely in general and...and"**

**His honesty almost made the overlord cry with him but his anger was too strong. He hugged Kiyoshi as tight as he could without hurting him.**

"**I want you to try and forget everything you went through before you met me...you did not deserve any of it and it wasn't normal. I know this life style is the complete opposite of what you're used to but I want you to think of it as a rewarded for suffering so much. Can you do that for me?"**

"**...I'll...try..." He uttered between sniffles.**

"**...How anyone could think of hurting you?" **

**He loosened their embrace slightly so their mesmerising eyes could meet. Wiping away his tears made them both manage a smile that quickly turned into a lust filled staring competition.**

"**You're so adorable..." Laharl whispered.**

**The tingling sensation shooting through Kiyoshi's body became too powerful to ignore. **

"**...D...Do we kiss now...?"**

**Those words finally sent the almighty Laharl over the edge making him give into his overwhelming urge. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kiyoshi's whilst using his influence to send them crashing onto the mattress.**

"**Mmph!...aah...!"**

**Laharl cradled his shaggy hair from behind with his free hand, the other sliding underneath the silk vest working its way up the indentations on his scarred chest. He sensually swirled the tip of his finger around the boy's soft sensitive nipple and judging by the moans that barely escaped his smothered lips, he enjoyed the sensation. Gripping the pink bud between his fingers he gave a gentle squeeze making him inhale sharply and not willing to miss his chance the blue haired demon slipped his wide tongue past Kiyoshi's wet lips. At first the inexperienced boy let the intruder senselessly explore until their tongues met creating a passionate, frenzied dance. Eventually Laharl released the lip lock with a soft smack of their lips so they could both catch their breath.**

"**...You...have no idea...how long...I've wanted to do that," he said to the flustered boy, both panting heavily.**

"**...Me...too..."**

**The king removed his hand from under the vest and gave him a gentle hug.**

"**Do you want to continue?" he whispered into Kiyoshi's ear before lightly dragging a nail down his sensitive neck.**

"**Aah! Y...Yes!"**

"**You have to say my name first," he teased, sliding downwards until his lips were close to the trembling boy's neck; the light breathing against it made him tingle immensely.**

"**Nnhh...N...No...I can't!"**

"**Sure you can. You're not refusing my request are you?"**

"**But...But I...Hhah!"**

**His sentence was cut short when Laharl clamped his beautiful fangs onto the pale skin before him sending a bolt of pleasure through his tiny frame.**

"**Hahhh...aah...hharl..."**

"**Hmm? I didn't quite catch that," he grinned deviously, running the flat of his tongue across the red mark he created.**

"**Mmnhh...La...harl...Laharl!"**

"**Heheh, I knew I'd get you to say it..."**

**True to his word the overlord trapped the boy's hips between his knees, unbuttoned the vest and made him remove it before he began to initiate his plan, to give Kiyoshi the best night of his life.**

"**You're sensitive all over aren't you?"**

**After leaving a trail of delicate kisses starting from Kiyoshi's quivering lips he stopped his progress when the boy flinched as he felt Laharl's tongue crawl across his naval. Hearing no form of refusal the overlord slipped a hand down the borrowed shorts and gripped his smaller, erect member. Kiyoshi let out a surprised yelp as he kept his gaze on the red velvet material supported by the four pillars surrounding them.**

"**...it seems you're really sensitive here..."**

**Laharl proceeded to caress the tip with his thumb in an attempt to entice his dormant pre-cum; the shivering wreck beneath him, in his mind was too cute for words. As he removed the belt Kiyoshi covered his eyes with his arm, too embarrassed, too nervous to utter a word. Once unzipped, he swiftly removed the item of clothing, exposing his engorged member. **

"**You're so beautiful Kiyoshi..." he whispered, gazing down at his slender, massacred frame.**

**He ignored all the scars because it was his entire being that he was so attracted to; everything about the boy screamed perfection in his eyes. Tears of happiness escaped from behind the safety of his arm and trickled down his face after hearing those words. With a smile on his face, Laharl lifted Kiyoshi's left leg, bent down and licked his inner thigh leaving a trail of saliva behind by dragging his tongue up to his groin. All he could do was try to breathe properly but the sensation of pure ecstasy made the task quite difficult. The king furthered Kiyoshi's pleasure by pressing his tongue against the base of his hard penis and slid the slimy assaulter up to his twitching head before engulfing the boy whole. **

"**Ah!...N...No...You don't have to...Aaah...!"**

**The aroused boy bucked his hips under the onslaught of techniques from Laharl's experienced tongue. The pulses of pleasure coursing through his body was overpowering, so overpowering in fact it involuntarily made his hands attempt to push the overlord's head away in protest but that failed when Laharl gripped his wrists and firmly pinned his hands against the mattress. **

"**...My lord...I...I can't take it!"**

**Kiyoshi clutched desperately at the silk underneath as his tiny body seized up under the mountain of pleasure and with a shudder he released his essence inside the mouth of the king of the netherworld. He quietly whimpered as Laharl continued to caress his now overly sensitive head making sure no cum escaped his lips.**

"**Heh, that was quick"**

**All the bewildered boy could do was blush immensely when he witnessed the blue haired demon lick his lips clean.**

"**Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked, ignoring his own erection.**

"**M...Mmhm..." **

**He lifted himself off of the naked boy and laid down next to him so he could gaze into his violet eyes. Kiyoshi became teary eyed once again, the overlord's caring smile captivated him.**

"**You okay...?" **

**To Laharl's surprise he was brought into a loving embrace. **

"**I'm so happy" he mumbled into the crook of his neck.**

"**...I'm glad. Sh...Shall we get into bed?" he replied, biting down on his bottom lip.**

**He lifted the red covers and they shuffled underneath, Kiyoshi placed his head against the horny demon's chest. He closed his eyes and almost began to purr when he felt Laharl run his fingers through his dampened hair.**

"**My lord?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Um...It's not like I didn't believe you when you said you thought I was beautiful...but...are you honestly not disgusted with my body?"**

**He regretted asking when there was a brief silence.**

"**...Those scars are a part of you and everything about you, to me is perfect so please don't think otherwise"**

**In an attempt to comfort the silent but overjoyed Kiyoshi he moved his hand down and lightly caressed his cheek. He planned to fall asleep listening to the king's heartbeat but a bulge under the covers caught his eye.**

"**It's only fair..." he thought.**

**Laharl raised an eyebrow when he felt warm wetness trail across his palm and a trembling hand rest on his leather belt, letting out a deep moan as it moved over his trapped erection.**

"**Kiyoshi...you don't have to"**

"**I...I want to"**

**That's all he needed to hear to make him quickly unbuckle with his free hand and kick his shorts off the edge of the bed. Kiyoshi couldn't see his throbbing cock from under the sheets but his eyes widened in shock when trying to wrap his tiny hand around it. Suddenly he was nervous at the thought of trying to please the king of the netherworld sexually as he'd never done anything like this before. To begin with he started to move his clenched fist in an inexperienced fashion.**

"**Nngh...Relax that grip of yours" he laughed.**

"**S...Sorry!"**

"**Don't be...Y...You're doing fine"**

**Laharl knew he wouldn't last long against Kiyoshi's smooth hand's movements, he could've just talked dirty to make him cum, the reason for this? It wasn't because he was extremely horny; it wasn't because he had too much sake. It's because it ****was**** Kiyoshi. **

"**Mmmnh...You're amazing Kiyoshi..." he managed to utter during the quickening of his jerking motions.**

**The pleased boy went to slide his head under the covers but Laharl grabbed his chin before he could carry out his plan.**

"**It's okay, you don't need to do that..." he assured, worried the boy was putting too much pressure on himself.**

"**B...But..."**

"**If you want to please me then kiss me instead"**

**He gave a silent mirth at how scared the boy looked as he hesitantly brought his face closer and closer.**

"**You're so cute..."**

**Kiyoshi let out a muffled whine when the overlord unexpectedly mashed their lips together and made their tongues swirl around each other once more. He flinched slightly when he felt pre-cum trickle down his little hand.**

"**F...Faster..." he moaned against his lips.**

**He gladly obeyed knowing he was doing a good job. Laharl's moans of ecstasy became louder as Kiyoshi pumped his cock faster and harder, the heat radiating from their bodies served to strengthen the sensation the boy created. Thanks to Laharl's guidance with his free hand on top of his he helped create a rhythmic movement heightening the pleasure.**

"**Uhh...I'm...I'm gonna...Ah...Aarhh...!"**

**Laharl let out a final groan and smothered the stunned boys hand in his warm pent up semen. While the king was in a daze of ecstasy Kiyoshi slide his sticky hand from under the covers inevitably staining them and acting out of instinct, lovingly licked the dripping fluid from his fingers.**

"**Did I do okay?" he asked meekly whilst swallowing the king's essence in a gluttonous manner.**

"**...You did brilliant..." he replied through deep breaths. **

"**Really...?"**

**To reassure the concerned boy further he discreetly swerved his impressive scarf behind him and used it to bring their slender sweaty bodies together, bringing his head against his chest, the increase in speed of Laharl's heartbeat was proof enough that he enjoyed the long awaited experience. **

"**You're too perfect" he whispered before delicately kissing his nose.**

"**Y...You're the perfect one my lord..."**

"**Haha, trust me I'm not. I can't even bring myself to say how much I love you" he thought whilst silently cursing Flonne for her keen perception.**

"**You better get some sleep if we're gonna find that treasure tomorrow" **

"**Yeah...I guess you're right..."**

"**Of course I am" He laughed, gently caressing his shaggy hair.**

**A mixture of exhaustion, the sake wearing off and the overlord's caring hand and hypnotic heartbeat ceased Kiyoshi's futile attempts to stay awake and as an almost instant result he slipped into a deep sleep.**

"**Once we get back to the castle I swear on my life you'll never suffer again"**

**Also exhausted from today's antics he laid his weary head on the satin pillow behind him and eventually began to drift off as he wondered where to continue his search in the morning.**


	8. Chapter 8

Icy gusts of wind attacked from all sides, the only comfort available was the heat emanating from Laharl's body. On the verge of waking up he obeyed his natural instinct and clung desperately to the source causing the king to stir.

"...Hmmm? Kiyoshi...?"

The overlord slowly sat up in a zombie like manner still half asleep, confused at the cold hardness beneath him. Giving himself a few seconds to regain his composure he looked down at the sleeping boy hugging his stomach and was confused yet again to see the items he brought along laying in a neat pile next to him, he also noticed they were back in the clothing they wore coming to this strange place.

"I don't remember getting dressed after we..."

Suddenly he realized they were surrounded by strange darkness. He looked around frantically and discovered all that appeared under them was his renowned scarf. The only thing supporting them seemed to be a cold dark stone floor.

"Is this a joke? Where the hell is our room and where the fuck is the inn for that matter?" he asked the darkness in a slightly raised tone waking Kiyoshi from his peaceful slumber.

A few seconds after opening his tired eyes he hurriedly sat up also confused at their surroundings.

"M...My lord what's going on?"

"I have no idea...was it all an illusion? No it couldn't have been it was too real..."

"You...You don't think e...everything was a dream do you?" he asked in a sad voice.

Without warning, Laharl placed his lips on Kiyoshi's and they shared a passionate kiss. The stunned boy stared in embarrassment lifting his hands up to his incredibly lucky mouth.

"No way our night was a dream" he smiled. "Plus the money I spent is still gone" he complained as he rummaged inside his scarf but at the same time relieved when he found the orbs were still safely tucked away.

"Well, no point sitting around. Gather your things and we'll continue onward"

"Awww, I wanted to have a bath when I got up" he huffed.

"Hahaha, the quicker we find the treasure the quicker we can get back to the castle then you can have your bath"

"Thank you my lord"

He happily slipped on his pendant, swung the bow and quiver that was mysteriously refilled with arrows over his shoulder then cradled his precious book.

"Okay let's go. If we wanna do this quick then we can't afford to be distracted at every strange thing that happens like just now"

"R...Right!"

Relying on his perception, the overlord tried to figure out where the path they woke up on would lead them but he couldn't be sure.

"Hmmm..."

Not wanting to waste anymore time he ascended forty feet from the ground in an attempt to get some form of clue where to go. Luckily when he turned his gaze left he discovered the village they passed through and the stairs they climbed up to reach the inn.

"We've got to head that way!" he shouted down while pointing at the darkness to the right much to the worried boy's dismay.

He quickly descended and grabbed Kiyoshi's little hand with his own.

"Always remember, you'll be safe with me" he caringly reassured before leading the way forward.

It wasn't a dream! I couldn't be happier! I'm still in complete shock that the actual king of the netherworld likes me...I know now for sure that I love him, I doubt he would ever say he loves me but...I can't help wanting him to. I know it's selfish for me to want that, I already consider myself the luckiest person in the universe so... why doesn't that feel like enough? Why is it I so desperately want him to say he loves me...because I want to say it to him?

"You've been quiet for a while now, what'cha thinking about?" he asked as they walked amongst the silent nothingness. "Oh...! N...Nothing my lord..." he lied, the faint red appearing in his cheeks betraying him.

"Haha, you're no good at lying"

The little half demon's continued to walk hand in hand across the almost camouflaged path; the stone was so dark that from all angles it seemed as though they were suspended in the darkness.

"I think we need a bit of light..."

Summoning an aura of flame around his free hand, he produced a marble sized red ball that he proceeded to flick above their heads. With a click of his fingers a deafening roar of hellfire carpeted an exposed ceiling lighting up the entire area.

"Should've done that in the first place..."

A stunned Kiyoshi scoped the area and became doubly stunned when he discovered their surroundings looked like the inside of a giant cavern. Stalactites engulfed in the flames jutted from the deformed ceiling, the jagged black walls seemed to be coated in a slimy substance but the narrow pathway didn't even come close to reaching them. The two turned their attention to a never ending and seemingly impenetrable onyx wall looming over them as they hesitantly advanced; an inscription was engraved into the gleaming stone.

-Suffering welcomes those who enter alone. The trial that awaits you can only be conquered by opposing forces. Heed this warning if you wish to expose the secret-

"…What do you think it means?"

"Couldn't say, let's just keep our wits about us"

Kiyoshi instantly agreed whilst tightly cradling his book. Laharl readied himself to forcefully create a way through but the section of wall before them conveniently split apart almost too perfectly, it was as if electronics were involved. Not deterred by the hazy miasma escaping from the newly formed entrance he bravely continued his advance, smiling to himself as he felt Kiyoshi's grip tighten.

Their surroundings had changed completely. Gone were the dank, dark recesses of a cavern, replaced by the dilapidated ruins of what appeared to be a deserted city, bright illogical sunlight made them shield their eyes at first. There were numerous piles of rubble with what looked like parts of buildings jutting out of them from all directions. Shards of broken glass intermingled with brick and steel, all the windows attached to the buildings were shattered and the seemingly endless scene of destruction had a strange feeling in the air that made Kiyoshi very nervous.

"What do you think happened here?" the scared boy asked quietly.

"Dunno...looks like the aftermath of a war or a bomb or something..."

Laharl and Kiyoshi continued across the road littered with abandoned, damaged cars, becoming more and more confused with their surroundings. The few buildings that were still standing looked like they had been cleaved as they had obviously had the majority of their stories removed by something able to make a clean slice. The overlord was impressed by all the devastation in view; it would seem that whoever or whatever did this might be worthy of his time. Kiyoshi let go of Laharl's hand and walked over to inspect a battered red car. He poked his head through the windowless passenger door only to find nothing except the dusty interior. No bodies, no nothing.

"Stay close to me Kiyoshi, there's something weird about this place" he said as he looked behind them only to discover that the entrance to this place had vanished, just a road that seemed to go on forever was in its place.

"You feel it too?" he asked jogging back over and gripping Laharl's hand.

The blue haired demon kept his gaze on the straight road ahead; listening very carefully to see if could pick up any noise other than the sound of a gentle breeze, which again, was highly illogical, considering the fact they were underneath the castle. Kiyoshi's nervousness intensified every time they advanced a couple steps and when Laharl noticed this he gave the boy's hand a little squeeze just to remind him that he's safe. Eventually in the distance the overlord could make out the image of a set of small double doors in the middle of the road.

"Well that's different..."

Before Kiyoshi could ask why he said that, Laharl scooped him up and dashed towards them with excitement.

"I'm guessing these lead to the treasure" the king said as he put the boy down in front of the ornate doors.

"Th...They're really beautiful"

One door was red, the other violet. They both had the chain design as Kiyoshi's tome.

"I wonder if this is where we're supposed to use the orbs?"

"Oh! Good thinking Kiyoshi!"

He reached into his scarf, pulling out the two impressive looking spheres but wasn't sure what to do next. He held them in front of the doors, made the orbs physically touch the door but nothing happened.

"Hmm...Well I'm stumped" he laughed, slipping them back into his scarf

Kiyoshi thought of many ideas; maybe one of his spells would work? Without warning, Laharl grabbed the back of his vest, yanking him backwards into his arms as he jumped back himself"

"Wh...Wha?"

Before Kiyoshi could say anything an almighty explosion of dust and gravel appeared in front of the half demons. When the trembling boy opened his eyes all he saw was red.

"Are you alright?" Laharl shouted through the echoed rumble that followed.

"Y...Yeah I think so..."

Once Kiyoshi gathered his bearings he realised that he was being protected by the overlord's scarf acting as a barrier. After the dust had settled Laharl shifted his scarf that obstructed their view. A perfect thirty metre horizontal slice stole their gaze.

"Impressive..." the king grinned.

Kiyoshi was too stunned to say anything, a little whimper was all he could muster when he realised Laharl had now saved his life twice.

"Nice dodge!" A refined voice announced.

The king swiftly turned around bringing Kiyoshi with him. A caped figure enshrouded in dark energy walked towards them. He maintained his grin and began to move towards the approaching man.

"Stay behind me Kiyoshi" he insisted, gently pushing the boy back, encircling his scarf around him.

"Haha, for someone who claims to be evil you're being awfully caring"

Laharl said nothing as he continued to advance.

"No come back eh? Or are you too terrified to speak?" the man said in an attempt to provoke.

He began to retaliate but then the figure disappeared before he could get a good look at him.

"I can sense a change in you. Awww, its love isn't it?" the voice taunted from every direction.

"Are you going to show to yourself so I can kill you?" he replied in an unimpressed tone.

Kiyoshi still wasn't quite with it and now hearing the newcomer's words sent strange feelings through his little body"

"He...He thinks my lord l...loves me?"

The thought of such a prediction becoming a reality was absurd but it was still extremely desired by the boy.

"Are you sure you're ready to face me?"

"Are you ready to die?" Laharl smirked as he folded his arms.

"Hah, you won't be able to kill me"

With that said; black smoke appeared from all directions and gradually created a human shape ten feet away from the overlord and once the smoke finished creating its desired form, Laharl's blood red eyes widened in shock.

"Hmm, thought you'd be pleased" the familiar figure said with a smug grin across his face.

The king of the netherworld couldn't believe his eyes. King Krichevskoy stood in front of him imitating his son's stance.

"Well...aren't you going to say anything?"

Kiyoshi tried to see what was happening but the scarf surrounding him wouldn't budge. As Laharl's back was the only thing he could see he noticed to wing shaped scars between his shoulder blades and wondered why he never noticed them before. He lifted a dainty hand and went to touch them but the overlord began to tremble before he could make contact.

"My lord?"

Laharl couldn't control himself any longer and unexpectedly burst into fits of laughter. He doubled over almost falling on his hands and knees which gave Kiyoshi the chance to leave the safety of the scarf to discover the cause of this hysteria.

The previous overlord kept his composure but couldn't help raise an eyebrow to this unusual reaction. When the small boy saw the impressive looking demon he thought he'd seen him somewhere before. Krichevskoy stared down at the boy and smiled. He stared back and felt chilled to the core just looking into those soulless eyes. Eventually Laharl managed to calm down, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hehehh, well...I must thank you" he giggled. "I haven't laughed like that for a loooong time"

"Why do I amuse you?" the former king asked not sounding amused.

"Aha, honestly...what do you think this is; a bad video game?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did you expect me to do? Have a mental breakdown at the sight of a pale imitation of my dead father so you can have the upper hand in a fight?"

"And how do you know I'm not your father?"

"Well for starters, his eyes weren't full of malice, he didn't stink of dark energy and not once has he ever appeared in the form of dark energy"

"...Heh, It appears that you're not as stupid as I thought"

"There are two things you should never do in this world" Laharl grinned.

"Oh? And what might they be?"

"Disobey me or underestimate me!" he yelled, speeding towards his pseudo father, brandishing the swiftly spawned Yoshitsuna.

Kiyoshi was at a loss for words. He wondered how many more surprises he'd receive today. A strong gust of wind made him momentarily lose his balance after Laharl whizzed past him with his sword at the ready. He performed a quick horizontal slash but only managed to slice though the dark smoke left in place of the enemy who reappeared a few feet away.

"Are you going to show me your real form? If I wanted to look at my old man's face then I'd stare at the stupid portrait in my castle"

"Hmph, very well, I fight better in my real form anyway" he smiled deviously.

"Oh good, you might actually be worth a couple minutes of my time. You're speeds not bad anyway"

"Why thank you" he laughed. "Just remember, you won't be able to kill me..." his tone became gruff and malevolent.

Krichevskoy's eyes began to glow a deep blood red, his features became contorted with hate and aggression as he bared his abnormally large fangs. A sphere of hazy darkness enveloped him once more and rapidly grew in size. Laharl jumped back as it continued to grow.

His concentration was momentarily broken when Kiyoshi came from behind and hugged his torso. The king felt warm tears trickle down his back but couldn't reassure the boy just yet because the miasma was still growing, still getting closer. Before the encroaching darkness could suck them in along with the debris around them, Laharl turned, holding the terrified boy's small frame with his free arm and ascended upwards. Kiyoshi kept his eyes firmly shut as the overlord scouted their surroundings. Eventually he descending towards a four story building that he deemed not as structurally decimated as the rest. He landed on what he guessed used to be a roof before a perfect diagonal slice had halved its size.

"It's alright, you're safe"

He rested a hand in Kiyoshi's dusty hair, ignoring the other demon, for now, reassuring the trembling boy was the most important thing.

"This won't take long. After I've disposed of him we can get the treasure and go straight back to the castle, does that sound good?"

Kiyoshi buried his face in the crook of Laharl's neck and tightened his grip in response. Suddenly the half demons were both startled by a noise that could only be described as a sonic boom. They both looked downwards only to find that the ball of darkness had vanished but something equally disturbing stood in its place.

From where Laharl was standing the demonic entity seemed to be around seven foot, its pitch black wings almost touching the ground. Apart from a pair of glowing red eyes and two, large pearl white fangs jutting from its bottom lip, the demon was black as night in colour. The darkness that seemed to be in the shape of a strong, muscular body flickered, imitating the movements of a roaring flame. The grin on the overlord's face indicated that he looked forward to their inevitable clash.

"Kiyoshi..."

"Y...Yes?"

"Meet Baal..."


	9. Chapter 9

"B...Baal?" he whimpered. "But...you said you defeated him..."

"I did, but remember I could only seal him away. Heh, looks like he's wormed his way back somehow"

"Wh...What are we going to do?"

"You are going to stay right here while I defeat him, again" he said whilst rolling his eyes. "Then we're going to get the treasure then go back"

"B...But...!"

Before Kiyoshi could utter anything else, Laharl gripped his chin pressed their lips together calming the boy instantly.

"Trust me. Just sit tight here, this won't take long" he smiled, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

Kiyoshi slid his arms up the overlord's back and rested his palms on his shoulders, lightly touching his scarf.

"P...Promise you'll come back to me..." he almost whispered, resting his head against Laharl's smooth chest as he squeezed his shoulders.

The blue haired half demon involuntarily smiled because he felt the boy's face getting warmer after saying something unusually out of character for him.

"Don't worry...I promise"

Their display of affection was interrupted once more when Laharl suddenly broke away. The reaction was so quick and unexpected that Kiyoshi squeezed his eyes shut tight before hearing a deafening noise similar to a car crash. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the kings red scarf acting as a barrier yet again; probably something he should get used to when there's danger he thought.

"Are you alright?" Laharl shouted, with concern and anger resonating from his voice.

"I...I'm fine"

After that confirmation he changed his scarf back to his normal form, leaving Kiyoshi stunned at the sight before him. Laharl was hunched forward wielding Yoshitsuna. It was the fact that the sword was plunged into to the underside of a decrepit black car and pierced through to the roof that rendered the boy speechless. Furious that Kiyoshi was almost harmed, Laharl placed his left hand onto the dangling wreck and with the force of an oncoming train, blasted it off of his sword sending it slamming through a building in the distance. The overlord then glared down at the black demon, his fangs bared in anger.

"You're gonna regret that!"

"Actions are more effective than words" he growled.

"You got that right!" he shouted before changing his scarf into bat-like wings and diving off the roof.

Kiyoshi rushed over to the edge wanting to stay by his saviour but he knew he'd just be a distraction. He had to shield his eyes after the two demons collided; the sheer power caused him to fall backwards on his elbows.

"Please...be safe. Something is very wrong with that demon"

Tears trickled down his face.

Yoshitsuna's glowing blade clashed against Baal's pitch black one. The king pushed away from the oversized demon, instantly landing in a defensive stance. He grinned once he was able to get a good look at the demons newly spawned sword. There appeared to be no distinction between the handle and the blade because the entire thing was jet black; it was the size of it that impressed him. Still seeming deadly serious, the evil overlord slammed the tip of the sword into the ground as if to taunt Laharl. He didn't need to get any closer; he knew the weapon stood taller than him. The blade was thin, almost samurai like if it wasn't so straight. It looked amusingly elegant next to the muscular demon; nothing like the bulky gigantic one he used during their first encounter.

"Have you finally realised that size isn't everything?" he grinned.

Baal remained silent. They stared with intensity into each other's blood red eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Getting impatient, Laharl decided he would attack first after thinking up a strategy. Strangely, his mind wasn't as cooperative this time. He would begin to think of an offensive tactic but then his mind would wander. What was breaking his concentration so? Then, as Baal's gaze moved upwards he finally understood.

"You figured it out then?" he grinned slightly. "It's clear I'll have the advantage this time. You do realize I could disintegrate him without a moments hesitation"

"...If you even attempt to lay a finger on him I swear I'll make you writhe in agony for all eternity!" the overlord seethed.

"Hit a nerve have I? Never would I have imagined that you, the overlord of the netherworld, would let a pathetic little peon affect you in any way"

"Shut your mouth. You could never understand how special he is. Kiyoshi is on a whole other level that the likes of us could never reach"

"Hmph, do you realise how imbecilic you sound?"

"I don't give a damn how I sound to you. I'm done with talking anyway. Ready to be sealed away once more?" he asked smiling cockily.

"Hmph, if you want to attempt the impossible I'm not stopping you"

Baal tightened his grip on the sword's handle and dragged it across the ground towards Laharl, rending the concrete in the process. He easily deflected the deadly blade with his own whilst ignoring the debris pelting his impervious aura. Seeing his opening he gripped the hilt with both hands and drove his weapon towards the taller demon's torso with immense power. A large grin spread across Laharl's face when his blade smashed against Baal's making stagger back slightly.

"I'm glad you're speedy display earlier wasn't a fluke. Do you know how bored I've been fighting inferior warriors?" a compliment in the king's own way.

"Enjoy this while you can. If you want me to start trying just say the word"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" his grin spread further.

They respectfully backed away from each other until there was at least a twenty foot distance between them. Laharl grinded his shoes into the dust as he readied his blade while Baal continued to stand straight with the tip of his sword touching the ground. In the blink of an eye Laharl launched a ball of flame at his opponent. Excitement coursed through him when the demon received a direct hit to the chest and didn't even flinch.

"Ohohh this is gonna be fun!"

Kiyoshi peered over the edge helplessly as he witnessed the flurry of sword strikes below him. It didn't look like his lord was losing to any stretch of the imagination but he still wished he could help somehow. It was a shock to see that the mountain of muscle encasing the black demon did not affect its speed in any way as he matched Laharl blow for blow.

"I wonder if either of them are even trying..."

A familiar wave of inferiority swept over him but watching the overlord's perfect display of swordsmanship mesmerised him, washing away any and all negative feelings.

"He's so perfect...why in the world would he give someone like me the time of day?"

He shook his head in a disapproving way at his annoying ability to add a depressing spin on any thought but when considering his life experiences, who could blame him?

Once again he prayed for his lord's safety.

Baal grunted in frustration as Laharl continued to push him back with swift powerful strikes against his steadfast sword. In a desperate attempt, the evil demon lunged forward during a brief opening, stomping the ground in front of him with his right foot to help give him the leverage to deliver a dangerously powerful vertical strike. The king just managed to sidestep the descending blade; strands of blue hair were swept away by the blast of wind created by the attack. Lighting struck the tip of the looming demon's blade as he slammed it into the ground; a ravine of destruction split the ground in a jagged vertical line.

"Nice! My turn!"

Laharl ascended upwards, positioning Yoshitsuna behind his back before letting out a confident roar and bringing it downwards with unparalleled strength, creating a large purple orb encased in twisted lightning. Baal instinctively held the blade upwards in defence but the power proved to be greater than expected, a careless underestimation on his part. The incredible force of the blast repeatedly battered his weapon with unrelenting force making the ground underneath him slowly disintegrate in the process. It took nearly all of his strength but Baal managed to launch the mass of power into the sky, it ascended at great speed until it was nothing but a glint.

"I see you haven't lost any of your strength..."

"What do you expect? It's me we're talking about here!" Laharl shouted back from the sky.

"It seems you're still as arrogant as ever"

"Can you blame me? I'm the overlord of the netherworld and I have no equal! I will face anyone, anywhere, any day and I'll still come out on top!"

"Hehhh, the kill is much more enjoyable when you crush someone that believes they are superior"

"Wow, something else we agree on. It's a shame really, if we met under different circumstances you would've made a decent vassal"

"And what makes you think I'd ever bow to you?"

"The threat of being decapitated?"

"You're more deluded than I thought..."

Before Laharl could reply Baal had sprouted black wings and zoomed past him, heading towards Kiyoshi like a homing missile. It took mere milliseconds for the overlord to react, his heart raced like never before.

"I will fucking kill you, you cowardly bastard!"

It didn't matter how angrily he shouted, Baal got a head start and his speed almost matched Laharl's. He nearly launched a barrage of energy blasts but refrained from doing so, fearing for the boy's safety. The boy stood like a statue on the roof as the two immensely powerful demons flew towards him. It was then that Baal opened his gaping mouth which emitted a glowing yellow light.

"Kiyoshi! Get out of the way!" he roared in desperation.

But it was too late for that. An explosive beam of sheer power shot from his mouth, aiming straight for the petrified boy.

"Kiyoshi!"

Everything from Laharl's perspective went silent for a moment as he witnessed the beam fly towards his...he didn't know what! All he knew was that he couldn't lose him.

"**I...Impenetrabiilis Contego!"**

**In an instant the destructive beam smothered the scarred demon, decimating the top half of the building also. The overlord halted and hovered in the air looking helplessly onward as everything in his vision was disintegrated.**

**Both the powerhouses gawped in complete shock after the light dispersed. Kiyoshi, eyes shut, head up, floated before them in a gleaming sphere of pure white light. The fact that he was safe gave Laharl a sudden adrenaline rush allowing him to come back to his senses, but not fully. In a fit of rage he swooped forward, grabbed the back of the still stunned demon's neck and pushed downwards so they both descended to the hard, unwelcoming ground. Before Baal had time to recover from being forcefully slammed into the concrete Laharl plunged Yoshitsuna into his back, black gunk leaked from the wound. He left the sword in the still demon and looked up at Kiyoshi. It was when the white sphere quickly faded that Laharl flew up into the air once again as the boy fell and caught him in his prepared arms.**

"**K...Kiyoshi?" he whispered involuntarily stammering. "Kiyoshi!" he shouted this time whilst shaking his limp body in an attempt to wake him.**

**Utter relief filled Laharl's heart when the shaggy haired boy stirred.**

"**M...My lord?"**

"**I told you to call me Laharl. Remember?" he smiled warmly.**

**Kiyoshi swore he could see tears well up in his lords crimson eyes before avoiding his gaze, an absurd notion of course in his mind. Laharl descended to the ground, Kiyoshi still in his arms.**

"**Do you think you can stand?"**

"**I...I think so"**

**The overlord allowed his feet to touch the floor but still kept hold of his shoulders to support him until he was able to stand without a wobble.**

"**It's over Kiyoshi, I'm getting you out of here" he said, pointing to the motionless body sprawled on the concrete a few metres away, black blood now pooled around it.**

**Kiyoshi's gaze refused to leave the slain corpse before him until Laharl grabbed him once again and pulled him into a soothing embrace. The emotionally spent boy felt so drained he couldn't even muster the strength to return the hug; he just stared into space as his cheek rested against the king's chest.**

**A pained grumble caused both the half demons hearts to skip a beat. They hesitantly turned their heads, only to have their worst fears confirmed. The malevolent demon managed to lift himself to his hands and knees before staggering to his feet, Yoshitsuna still lodged in his torso.**

"**I already told you, you can't kill me this time" **


	10. Chapter 10

The demon surrounded by a miasma like aura held out his clawed hand and the black blade that lay at his feet slowly ascended until he grabbed the hilt. Kiyoshi was utterly stunned while Laharl just stared at him calmly.

"You, boy!"

Kiyoshi flinched at the deep growling voice directed to him.

"I demand to know what that power was you just used"

"He doesn't answer to you!" the king butted in.

"He will if he values his insignificant life"

"You just try hurting him again, you just fucking try"

"Is that a challenge?" he grinned evilly.

Baal then grabbed the blade still lodged in his torso and began to drag it out frontwards, not even grunting when the handle slid through. He tossed it to the ground near Laharl's feet but the king didn't take his eyes away from the gaping hole that became smaller and smaller until his nemesis was whole once more.

"So when do you want me try and decimate the boy?" his grin spread further.

Laharl didn't necessarily panic but he knew he had to get Kiyoshi away from him fast. His scarf swooped past his face and quickly retrieved Yoshitsuna. Channelling his rage, the overlord slammed his fist into the ground which created a wall of hellfire. Knowing he only had seconds to take advantage of the demons disorientation he dashed in the opposite direction whilst holding the terrified boy in the bridal position. His lightning fast speed allowed him to gain quite a bit of distance in seconds, successfully getting Kiyoshi out of harm's way for now after he found the entrance to one of the derelict buildings. Once inside, the only thing they discovered were computer desks; all damaged to some degree.

"Listen to me Kiyoshi" he whispered. "You stay in here whilst I take care of him once and for all"

"B-But..."

"Don't pay attention to what you just saw. Next time I'll just aim for his heart, if the bastard has one"

Even though Kiyoshi was upset he silently nodded. They shared a quick kiss before Laharl spawned Yoshituna and exited the building.

It was deathly silent in the creepy room, so quiet in fact that fear slowly etched its way into his mind. A set of stairs in the corner of the room caught Kiyoshi's eye and because he thought he would eventually reach the roof so he could witness the second battle of the ultimate power levels, he gave in to his urge and ascended the stairway.

The almighty overlord Laharl casually strolled towards the wall of hellfire he created and was not surprised to see the other overlord hovering above frantically searching in every direction.

"Down here!" the half demon shouted.

Baal bared his fangs in anger once his malevolent eye's locked on to the smaller demon and not wasting anytime he slammed down to the ground.

"Where is he?" the black demon seethed.

"That's none of your business. I suggest you concentrate on me instead"

The look of pure rage in Laharl's demonic eyes as he strode forward would have made anyone else cower in fear but because the colossal demon knew he could not be defeated he was undeterred.

"Fine then, I will just beat it out of you"

"Take your best shot" he replied angrily.

The demon re-spawned his noir weapon before dashing forward in an attempt to deliver a devastating blow but it was easily guarded against by the mighty Yoshitsuna.

"Hmph, is that it?" the blue haired demon grinned whilst not budging an inch under Baal's pressure.

"Don't get cocky!"

The giant demon removed a hand from the hilt of his blade and tightly gripped the side of Laharl's scarf in an attempt to slam him to the floor. However, his little plan failed when the scarf wrapped itself around Baal's forearm, lifting him high above the ground. In a fit of rage the demon flung his weapon down at his assailant but unfortunately for him it was easily sidestepped. Taking advantage of the blade now lodged into the ground, the king of the netherworld's scarf pulled him towards the ground. A grotesque shout escaped his curled black lips as the hilt of his own blade impaled his abdomen. A flurry of curse words and black blood spewed from the repulsive demon's mouth as his attempts to stand where being made almost impossible because of the crimson scarf keeping him in place.

"Pathetic..." Laharl sneered whilst slowly circling him, the scarf still pinning him to his own blade. "Looks like you're gonna die after all"

"...L-Looks like it maybe...but as I have said before, you cannot kill me!"

"Let's put that to the test shall we?"

With that said, the overlord stood over his flailing body, gripped the hilt of the black blade still stuck in his abdomen, dragged it upwards through his demonic flesh causing him to roar in pain and swiftly ripped it out of his body making sure his heart was destroyed in the process. Noir blood sprayed across the floor and dripped from the blade as Laharl held it above the fallen demon.

"This time stay dead" he said as he tossed the sword near his ravaged body.

After Kiyoshi had managed to reach the roof of the derelict building he rushed to the edge so he could get a good view of the two demons. At first he was overjoyed when he saw his king walk away from a bloody Baal but when he witnessed the demon's gaping wound close up his heart sank.

"...Just what is he?"

"You've got to be kidding..." Laharl sighed when he heard angry muttering behind him.

He turned to see the tall demon in the process of returning to his feet.

"It is clear..." he groaned. "That your skills are still greater than mine"

"Pfft, even a blind angel could figure that out"

"But..." he continued. "In this place you cannot end me and you cannot escape until you defeat me. So you better get used to fighting me until you die!"

Laharl just looked completely unimpressed as he intensified the grip on Yoshitsuna's blade.

"You'll be gone soon enough. It's only a matter of time until I figure out how to end you" he grinned.

The almighty overlord was convinced he had already figured out how to defeat his adversary but until his hunch was a certainty he would continue to fight. The last thing he wanted to do was involve Kiyoshi.


End file.
